


United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)

by ofermod



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, M/M, Social Media, Translation, media fic, mentions of Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, mentions of torture, translation into Polish, tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>The Associated Press</b> @AP<br/>Zimowy Żołnierz stanie przed sądem za masakrę w Waszyngtonie i zdradę stanu <span class="u">apne.ws/1og6SWE</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> Od tłumaczki:  
> Podziękowania dla [lemonison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonison) i [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmho) za wszystkie mądre uwagi i świetną korektę. Bez Was tłumaczenie nie brzmiałoby do końca po polsku (heh). Za "Kapselka" (uwu) dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin).  
> Jestem też dozgonnie wdzięczna słownikowi [Fundacji Kościuszkowskiej](http://www.thekf.org/kf/) (HEH).  
> Z góry też przepraszam za pomyłki terminologiczne! Zrobiłam research, ale wiadomo, jak to jest, jeśli nie jest się specjalistą w danej dziedzinie :)
> 
> Od autorek:  
> Nie jesteśmy prawnikami, ani nie mamy do czynienia z tematami prawniczymi, więc prosimy o wyrozumiałość dla potencjalnych nieścisłości w opowiadaniu. Opowiadanie ma być odpowiednikiem dramatu sądowego w formie fanfikcji. Oznacza to, że jest to utwór opierający się na narracji i nie ma na celu opisywać przebiegu takiego procesu, jeśli rzeczywiście taki miałby miejsce.  
> Przepraszamy tych, których imiona/nazwy użytkowników zostały niechcący, albo też chcący, ukradzione; wszystkie wydarzenia przestawione w opowiadaniu są fikcyjne.  
> Dziękujemy Korze i grupie na twitterze za słuchanie naszych narzekań o pisaniu.

The Associated Press @AP  
Zimowy Żołnierz stanie przed sądem za masakrę w Waszyngtonie i zdradę stanu apne.ws/1og6SWE

The New York Times @nytimes  
Proces Zimowego Żołnierza na początku przyszłego tygodnia nyti.ms/1qSrmx7

•

Proces Zimowego Żołnierza: strategie i komplikacje

Ashley Lin

Od procesu Zimowego Żołnierza dzieli nas niespełna tydzień. Krążą pogłoski, że obrońca Michael Jones zamierza wnieść o uniewinnienie oskarżonego. Profesor Scott Brewer z Harvard Law School podzielił się z nami swoimi przemyśleniami na temat sprawy.

**Q** : Przejdźmy od razu do najbardziej nurtującego nas pytania: Czy pana zdaniem uniewinnienie Zimowego Żołnierza jest możliwe?

**Brewer** : To bardzo ciekawa sprawa. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, obrona skupia się na braku wolnej woli ze strony oskarżonego. Jest to strategia obrony oparta na zarzucie niepoczytalności oskarżonego — przyznają, że popełnił przypisywane mu zabójstwa, ale utrzymują, że jego czyny nie były świadome i rozmyślne, przez co nie mają charakteru przestępstwa.

**Q** : Czy istnieje jakikolwiek precedens, który mógłby wpłynąć na decyzję ławy przysięgłych?

**Brewer** : Oczywiście. Jeśli, jak zostaliśmy poinformowani, Zimowy Żołnierz był nieświadomy popełnianych przez siebie czynów, myślę, że najlepszą analogią są tu uśpieni mordercy. Istnieje kilka udokumentowanych przypadków zbrodni, kiedy

osoba lunatykująca zabiła we śnie i została później uniewinniona. Fakt, że Zimowy Żołnierz dobrowolnie poddał się procesowi powinien pomóc mu w obecnej sytuacji; świadczy to o jego zmienionym stanie umysłu.

**Q** : Ale zabójstwa - Zimowy Żołnierz musiał przeprowadzać czasem bardzo skomplikowane akcje. Z pewnością wymagały one pewnej samoświadomości?

**Brewer** : I jeśli ława przysięgłych w to wierzy, obrona będzie miała problem. Inna linia obrony mogłaby opierać się na jakiejś formie syndromu sztokholmskiego. Od razu przychodzi mi na myśl sprawa Patty Hearst. Chociaż została skazana, później ją ułaskawiono — zależy to całkowicie od tego, jaką kontrolę Zimowy Żołnierz miał nad swoją sytuacją. Czy jego działania były stosunkowo nieograniczone? Czy kiedykolwiek próbował uciec? Wszystkie te czynniki wpłyną na stworzenie pewnego wyobrażenia przez ławę przysięgłych. Wyobrażenie to zadecyduje, czy uznają go za osobiście winnego swoich czynów.

WIĘCEJ NA NEWSWEEK.COM

• 

Panie i panowie przysięgli,

jesteśmy świadkami historycznej chwili. Właśnie tu i teraz mamy szansę pozwolić spocząć w pokoju nie jednej, nie dwóm, ale ponad sześćdziesięciu ofiarom zabójstw. Niektóre z tych osób czekały ponad pół wieku na sprawiedliwość. I teraz, dzięki niedawno upublicznionym plikom Tarczy, mamy niepowtarzalną okazję, aby oddać winowajcę w ręce sprawiedliwości).

Siedzący przed Państwem mężczyzna może nie wyglądać groźnie, ale proszę nie dać się zwieść pozorom. To jeden z najskuteczniejszych zabójców naszych czasów. Mamy dostęp do akt i dokumentów, według których Zimowy Żołnierz udusił Ronalda Sinclaira gołymi rękami i odebrał życie Barbarze Williams oraz jej dziesięcioletniemu synowi, kiedy ta błagała o życie, klęcząc na podłodze w swojej sypialni. W trakcie tego procesu podobnych historii będzie znacznie więcej. Zimowy Żołnierz uosabia zdradę — swoich przyjaciół, kraju i człowieczeństwa.

Od Państwa zależy jego sprawiedliwy osąd. Nie zapominajcie o Tedzie Jacksonie, którego jedyną winą była miłości do ojczyzny. Nie zawiedźcie Nancy Roberts, która za sprawą tego człowieka dorastała bez matki i ojca. Wysłuchajcie ich historii i wydajcie wyrok w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem: niech Zimowy Żołnierz zostanie ukarany za wszystkie swoje przewinienia.

•

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@carterings Jesteś na sali?

too good for you @carterings  
@rogerthat tak udało się!!! 

too good for you @carterings  
@rogerthat szlag, niezła miejscówa.

commando #8 @ahowling  
@rogerthat @carterings zż to smutny widok bez tej ręki

shot first @flyingsolo  
Na sali sądowej, gdzie zaczyna się #ProcesZŻ.

•

Stany Zjednoczone przeciwko Barnesowi

Oscar Feldman

W Richmond mamy piękny czerwcowy dzień, ale otaczający mnie tłum czeka z niecierpliwością, aby wejść do sądu w stanie Virginia. Wielu z oczekujących nie będzie w stanie dostać się na proces Zimowego Żołnierza, sprawcy masakry na autostradzie południowo-wschodniej i Triskelionie prawie dwa miesiące temu, w której śmierć poniosły 32 osoby, a setki zostały ranne.

Potwierdzono, że Steve Rogers, znany też jako Kapitan Ameryka, był jednym z trójki bohaterów, którzy tamtego dnia walczyli przeciwko Zimowemu Żołnierzowi i ocalili życie dziesiątkom ludzi; zaskakujące jest zatem, że okazał się jednym z najgorliwszych zwolenników Żołnierza i zaciekle sprzeciwiał się decyzji, aby oskarżony stanął przed sądem.

„Dość już wycierpiał, nie powinien musieć przez to przechodzić”, powiedział w oficjalnym oświadczeniu Rogers, co prowokuje następujące pytanie: co może wiedzieć o Zimowym Żołnierzu?

Odpowiedzi na powyższe pytanie udzielił na początku tygodnia w ekskluzywnym wywiadzie. Rogers potwierdził pogłoskę, która rozeszła się w środowisku entuzjastów II Wojny Światowej: Zimowy Żołnierz to nikt inny, ale przyjaciel Rogersa z dzieciństwa — James Barnes. Przyznał również, że Barnes zatrzymał się w mieszkaniu Rogersa na Brooklynie, chociaż on sam mieszkał w Waszyngtonie oraz, że Barnes potrzebował czasu, żeby „wrócić do siebie”.

Gdy Barnes wysiada z taksówki, od razu widać, że nie jest w najlepszej formie. Chociaż według zeznań świadków wydarzeń na autostradzie południowo-wschodniej Zimowy Żołnierz sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle sprawnego fizycznie, Barnes wygląda, jakby znacznie stracił na wadze. Oczywiście, część wagi stracił dosłownie: po tym, jak sąd uznał jego lewą rękę za broń, a nie protezę, jednym z warunków zwolnienia Barnesa za kaucją było usunięcie metalowej protezy. Bez niej Barnes porusza się lekko pochylając się na bok.

Na sali sądowej od razu dochodzi do zamieszania. Rogers przybył na miejsce już wcześniej i jego bladość i malujące się na twarzy niezadowolenie wyraźnie sugerują, że poddaje w wątpliwość konieczność konfiskaty ręki Barnesa. „To jego ciało, jest jego częścią!” oznajmia głośno i uciszają go dopiero ponowne ostrzeżenia sędzi Suzanne Krill.

Przewodniczący oskarżenia Brian Coyle w oświadczeniu wstępnym zwrócił uwagę na wiele brutalnych zabójstw przypisywanych Barnesowi, który siedzi cicho z opuszczoną głową. W przeciwieństwie do oskarżonego, Rogers jest widocznie zdenerwowany i kręci głową, kilka razy powtarzając pod nosem ciche zaprzeczenia, kiedy Coyle wygłasza swoją barwną tyradę.

W momencie pisania tego tekstu, powołano pierwszego świadka.

WIĘCEJ NA NYTIMES.COM

•

COYLE: Pani Finebaum, czy Arthur Galloway był pani dziadkiem?

FINEBAUM: Tak, zgadza się.

COYLE: Czy to pani dziadek?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 17]_

FINEBAUM: Tak, to on.

COYLE: Zatem, pani Finebaum, czy może pani opisać wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w nocy z 9 na 10 lipca 1982?

FINEBAUM: Moi rodzice byli w Chicago na tydzień — byli właścicielami biura podróży, teraz są na emeryturze — więc zostawili mnie pod opiekę dziadkowi w jego domu w Ohio. Mój dziadek był wdowcem, więc całe dnie spędzaliśmy na łowieniu ryb w rzecze za pagórkiem. Był początek lata — zupełnie jakbym była na wakacjach. Spałam na górze domu, w niewielkim pokoju na poddaszu i czasami bałam się w nocy, więc schodziłam na dół, żeby dziadek dał mi szklankę mleka i opowiedział coś na dobranoc. Tamtej nocy, kiedy zeszłam po schodach nie było — nie było go w salonie, więc podeszłam do drzwi jego pokoju. Myślałam, że jeszcze nie śpi. _[Drżący wdech]_ No i nie spał. Leżał — na plecach — w poprzek łóżka. Cała pościel była umazana krwią. Na podłodze. Kapała. Krew.

_[pauza]_

COYLE: W pomieszczeniu był ktoś jeszcze.

FINEBAUM: W nogach łóżka stał mężczyzna. Cały ubrany na czarno, z... Z maską przykrywającą dolną część twarzy. Długie włosy. Nie widziałam jego twarzy. Tak strasznie się bałam. Próbowałam się schować za drzwiami. Nie ruszał się, po prostu... Patrzył na ciało mojego dziadka, jakby próbował coś zrozumieć. W ręce miał zakrwawiony nóż. Jego — pamiętam, że miał srebrną rękę. Błyszczała. Nie rozumiałam wtedy, dlaczego. Upiorny widok — pokój ciepło oświetlony, jak zawsze, a na środku nagle ta, ta czarna postać stojąca bez ruchu, cuchnąca krwią. Jakiś koszmar. Myślałam, że to jeden z potworów, których bałam się w nocy.

COYLE: Widział panią?

FINEBAUM: Schowałam się. Godzinami siedziałam za drzwiami. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo się tam chowałam. Przez okno w salonie widziałam, że wzeszło słońce, więc ostrożnie zajrzałam do sypialni. Nie było go, ale mój - mój dziadek cały czas był na łóżku.

COYLE: Czy wszczęto dochodzenie w sprawie zabójstwa pani dziadka?

FINEBAUM: Tak. Moi rodzice wrócili roztrzęsieni i przyjechała policja — powiedziałam im o tym mężczyźnie, ale cała historia była tak dziwna, tak nieprawdopodobna, że nikt mi nie uwierzył. Myśleli, że to halucynacja, że byłam w takim szoku po tym, co widziałam, że wymyśliłam sobie jakąś bajkę, żeby to wszystko zrozumieć. Długo potem jeszcze jako nastolatka chodziłam do psychiatrów i różnych lekarzy. W końcu w to uwierzyłam.

COYLE: Ile miała pani wtedy lat?

FINEBAUM: Siedem.

COYLE: Jaka była oficjalna wersja policji co do przyczyny śmierci pani dziadka?

FINEBAUM: Dziadek w latach siedemdziesiątych krótko pracował w Departamencie Obrony. Najwidoczniej robił jakieś podejrzane interesy, coś, o czym niektórzy chcieli, żeby siedział cicho. Wtedy nie miałam pojęcia, byłam tylko dzieckiem — ale moi rodzice powiedzieli o tym policji i sprawa ucichła po jakimś czasie.

COYLE: Świetnie. Przejdźmy do wydarzeń z kwietnia zeszłego roku. Co stało się 17 kwietnia?

FINEBAUM: Byłam w biurze, pracuję jako konsultantka dla firm ds. zarządzania czasem. Zadzwonił do mnie były mąż i powiedział „Włącz telewizor!” Oprócz moich rodziców i policji tylko jemu opowiadałam o człowieku w masce. Mówi do mnie „Naomie, włącz szybko telewizor, ten człowiek, o którym opowiadałaś walczy z Kapitanem Ameryką w Waszyngtonie”. I kiedy włączyłam CNN, rozpoznałam go. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, nawet po dwudziestu latach.

COYLE: Co pani wtedy myślała?

FINEBAUM: Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć. Zadzwoniłam do rodziców, zadzwoniłam do Richarda, pytałam ich, czy mam dzwonić na policję, czy to w ogóle coś da. I dwa dni później —

COYLE: Tak?

FINEBAUM: Rich ponownie zadzwonił; powiedział, że Tarcza wrzuciła wszystkie swoje pliki do Internetu — że są tam akta. O zabójstwach. Że nazwisko mojego dziadka jest wśród nich. Powiedział, że zabił go agent o kryptonimie Zimowy Żołnierz. Ten sam, który próbował zabić Kapitana Amerykę. To było — w przypisie. Śmierć mojego dziadka, jego życie, ta koszmarna, najgorsza noc mojego życia, była warta jedynie przypisu w aktach.

COYLE: Proszę przyjąć wyrazy współczucia, pani Finebaum. Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie.

•

COYLE: Pani Lucas, proszę opowiedzieć przysięgłym o wydarzeniach z 9 grudnia 1996. 

LUCAS: Poszłam spotkać się z siostrą i jej mężem. Byliśmy umówieni na kolację. Restauracja była otwarta całą noc, więc siedzieliśmy do późna, rozmawialiśmy — właśnie wrócili z wyjazdu służbowego i nie widzieliśmy się ponad rok.

COYLE: Proszę mi wybaczyć. Ile miała pani wtedy lat? 

LUCAS: Dwadzieścia sześć. Moja siostra była ode mnie siedem lat starsza.

COYLE: Czym zajmowała się pani siostra?

LUCAS: Była neurologiem. Wspólnie z mężem prowadzili praktykę. Myślę, że — niewiele o tym mówili, Anne zawsze wspominała, że ciągle musieli podpisywać umowy o zachowaniu poufności — ale niektórzy z ich klientów byli wybitnymi osobistościami. Celebryci, politycy, ludzie takiego kalibru. Zazwyczaj kiedy wyjeżdżali ze Stanów w celach służbowych, mówili mi do jakiego kraju, ale tym razem niczego nie mogli mi powiedzieć.

COYLE: Dziękuję. Zjedliście razem kolację. Co się stało potem? 

LUCAS: Zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że było po drugiej nad ranem. Przyjechaliśmy dwoma samochodami, ale moje mieszkanie akurat przechodziło fumigację, więc miałam przenocować u nich. Mieli nowy samochód, dopiero go kupili za pieniądze z wyjazdu służbowego i, och — byli z niego bardzo dumni. [Z wahaniem] Było późno w nocy. Na ulicy nie było żywej duszy. Założyliśmy się —

COYLE: Proszę się nie przejmować. Nikt na tej sali nie będzie pani osądzać.

LUCAS: Pomyśleliśmy, że urządzimy sobie wyścig. Nic niebezpiecznego, po prostu — który samochód dojedzie pierwszy do skrzyżowania. Prosta droga. Nikomu nic by się nie stało. Nikomu nie powinno było się nic stać — _[głos się łamie]_

_[pauza]_

COYLE: Niezmiernie mi przykro, że musi pani wracać do tych przykrych wspomnień, pani Lucas. Proszę kontynuować, gdy będzie pani gotowa —

LUCAS: Tak. _[dochodzi do siebie]_ Przepraszam. Tak. No więc, ich samochód był szybki, ale nowy i moja — moja siostra była pod wpływem. Właściwie była lekko wstawiona. Więc wyprzedziłam ich. I dojeżdżałam już do skrzyżowania, kiedy zobaczyłam — 

COYLE: Tak? 

LUCAS: Zobaczyłam stojącego na środku jezdni mężczyznę. Było tak ciemno, że ledwo go było widać. Pomyślałam — wtedy nie myślałam trzeźwo, ale wydawało mi się, że lewe ramię błyszczało. Jakby było z metalu. Nie ruszał się. Jechałam prosto na niego, a on po prostu... Stał tam. Wtedy podniósł rękę i zobaczyłam pistolet. _[Potrząsa głową]_ To było zbyt duże na pistolet, wyglądało raczej na karabin albo coś podobnego, w głowie zapaliła mi się lampka ostrzegawcza: „Broń!”, więc nacisnęłam na hamulec. Samochód zjechał na bok — nie pamiętam — nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tego, co było potem. Pamiętam tylko jak wielki był ten wybuch, kiedy zobaczyłam go w lusterku. Potem powiedzieli mi, że mój samochód też oberwał i że przekoziołkował na chodnik, ale nic z tego nie pamiętam. Wylądowałam w szpitalu z dwoma pękniętymi żebrami, złamanym nosem i siedzącą w sali matką, która powiedziała, że moja — moja siostra i jej mąż nie przeżyli. _[ze łzami w oczach]_ Cały czas się zastanawiałam, czy jeśli bym wtedy nie zwolniła, właśnie mój samochód by oberwał pierwszy.

COYLE: Pani Lucas, czy mężczyzna, którego pani widziała to Zimowy Żołnierz?

LUCAS: Wydaje mi się, że to musiał być on. Wyglądał jak on i wszystko, co ukazało się na temat pierwszego zamachu na dyrektora Tarczy —

COYLE: Dyrektora Fury’ego. Świętej pamięci.

LUCAS: Tak — to było dokładnie to samo. Wszyscy naoczni świadkowie zeznali, że Zimowy Żołnierz stał na jezdni i czekał, aż samochód się do niego zbliży i wtedy go wysadził.

COYLE: Dziękuję bardzo. Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie.

KRILL: Panie Jones.

JONES: Dziękuję, Wysoki Sądzie. Pani Lucas, niezmiernie mi przykro, że musiała pani przechodzić przez coś tak traumatycznego. Powiedziała pani, że, eee... Niektóre wydarzenia z tamtej nocy pamięta pani dość mgliście. Zgadza się?

LUCAS: No więc —

JONES: Jest to całkowicie zrozumiałe, pani Lucas. Musiała to być tragiczna noc, no i minęło już prawie dwadzieścia lat. Nikt nie wymaga, żeby pamiętała pani każdy szczegół.

LUCAS: Tak sądzę.

JONES: Czy może pani przysiąc, że mężczyzna, którego widziała pani tamtej nocy, mężczyzna, który zabił pani siostrę i jej męża — może pani przysiąc bez cienia wątpliwości, że jest nim ten właśnie siedzący na ławie oskarżonych?

LUCAS: Wydaje mi się, że był nim Zimowy Żołnierz, tak.

JONES: Tak. Ale czy był to ten mężczyzna, który teraz siedzi na ławie oskarżonych?

COYLE: Sprzeciw, Wysoki Sądzie — mniemam, że obrona nie planuje dowodzić, że oskarżony nie jest Zimowym Żołnierzem?

JONES: Wysoki Sądzie, zapewniam, że nie planuję nic podobnego. poddał się procesowi się dobrowolnie, zatem jestem pewien, że takie rozumowanie byłoby absurdalne.

KRILL: Oddalam. Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie, pani Lucas.

LUCAS: Nie mogłabym przysiąc.

JONES: Dlaczego nie? Co jest w nim innego?

LUCAS: Nie wyglądał... Nie stał tak niepewnie. Mężczyzna, którego widziałam, nie wahał się ani sekundy. Nie ruszał się wcale, z wyjątkiem jego ramienia. Nawet nie wyglądał jak człowiek, nie wyglądał na prawdziwego.

JONES: Czy mężczyzna na ławie oskarżonych wygląda jak człowiek?

_[nieliczne odgłosy śmiechu]_

LUCAS [z wahaniem]: Tak sądzę.

JONES: Dziękuję.

•

 **Od** : gach.szefowej@starkindustries.com  
**Do** : vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com  
**Temat** : proces

Tony,

wiem z pewnego źródła, że zamierzają prosić Cię, żebyś zeznawał przeciwko Barnesowi na rozprawie. Steve mówi, że ma nadzieję, że postąpisz właściwie, ale oboje wiemy, że z niego naiwniak.

Przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców, o ile to coś warte. Nie powinni byli tak zginąć. Posłuchaj: możesz tam pójść i powiedzieć im, że Barnes zabił twoich rodziców. Masz do tego pełne prawo. Ale potraktuj to jako specjalną przysługę dla mnie i najpierw rzuć okiem na te akta.

Załącznik: _rm8oxm3.zip, yvrocjx.zip, r926jhh.zip_

•

Do: Nat [09:13]  
Myślisz, że to zrobi?

Od: Nat [09:15]  
Kto wie. Co ze Steve’em?

Do: Nat [09:16]  
Kiepsko. Barnes wcale nie lepiej. Przeżywają to strasznie.

Od: Nat [09:20]  
Wyślij zdjęcie

Do: Nat [09:25]  
Jestem w sądzie. 

Od: Nat [09:26]  
Wymyśl coś :))

•

COYLE: Panie Yuan, czym się pan zajmuje?

YUAN: Jestem analitykiem w Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego.

COYLE: Co to dokładnie oznacza?

YUAN: Po upublicznieniu plików Tarczy znaleźliśmy się w kropce. Teraz jesteśmy w trakcie ustalania, czy cokolwiek z ujawnionych danych może stanowić zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego i jak najlepiej temu zapobiec.

COYLE: Czy może nam pan powiedzieć, jak ten proces przebiega?

YUAN: W sieci są miliony plików, nie możemy każdego z nich przeglądać osobno. Stworzyliśmy więc algorytm przeszukujący — jakie rodzaje słów-kluczy mogą występować w bliskim sąsiedztwie, jakie grupy słów pasują do rządowych kodów słownych, coś takiego.

COYLE: Rozumiem. To pan znalazł ten dokument?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 45.]_

YUAN: Tak.

COYLE: Co spowodowało, że go pan zauważył?

YUAN: Szczerze mówiąc to zajmowałem się tym w wolnym czasie. Agencja w tym momencie bardziej koncentruje się na tym, co może się stać niż na tym, co się już stało, ale ja zawsze trochę interesowałem się amerykańską historią. Ustawiłem alert, żeby zobaczyć, czy mogę znaleźć wpływy Hydry na niektóre wydarzenia historyczne. Kilka dni potem, znalazłem właśnie to.

COYLE: Czy mógłby pan przeczytać obecnym na sali fragment, który rozpoczął Pańskie, Pańskie poszukiwania?

YUAN: _Zasób na 32.78° N, 96.81° W._

COYLE: A dla tych z nas, którym te współrzędne geograficzne nic nie mówią...

YUAN: Są to współrzędne Dallas w stanie Teksas. Te właśnie współrzędne plus fakt, że dokument oznaczono datą listopad 1963 sprawiły, że pojawił się wynik wyszukiwania.

_[szepty]_

COYLE: Panie Yuan, proszę powiedzieć obecnym na sali, jaka była Pańska reakcja na ten dokument.

YUAN: Oczywiście nic z tego nie jest definitywne. Ale moją pierwszą myślą było: „O mój boże, Zimowy Żołnierz zabił prezydenta Kennedy’ego”.

_[zamieszanie]_

KRILL. Proszę o spokój!

COYLE: Czy po dokładniejszej analizie dokumentu zauważył pan cokolwiek, co zaprzeczyłoby pana początkowemu wnioskowi?

YUAN: Raczej nie. W dokumentach Hydry Zimowy Żołnierz konsekwentnie nazywany był „Zasobem”. Po prostu „Zasobem”. Cel — oznaczony poziomem 9A, czyli dość wysokim — został skutecznie wyeliminowany. A co ciekawe, w toku wykonywania misji odnotowana została jedna ofiara śmiertelna. Chyba wszyscy tutaj wiedzą, że kilka dni po zamachu Jack Ruby zastrzelił Lee Harveya Oswalda...

_[szepty]_

COYLE: Zatem pana zdaniem możemy wnioskować —

YUAN: Byłbym ostrożny ze słowem „wnioskować”, ponieważ wszystko to jest nadal spekulacją. Przyznam jednak, że jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że Zimowy Żołnierz jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Kennedy’ego.

_[Wrzawa]_

COYLE: Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie.

• 

too good for you @carterings  
zimowy żołnierz zabił kennedy’ego ja pierdolę. ja. pierdolę.

shot first @flyingsolo  
Kennedy kolejną z niezliczonych ofiar zż #ProcesZŻ

•

Reuters Top News @reuters  
Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Zimowy Żołnierz mógł być zamieszany w zabójstwo prezydenta reut.rs/1pAlsKi

NBC News @NBCNews  
Zimowy Żołnierz i prezydent Kennedy: Hydra stosowała strategię destabilizacji nbcnews.to/XdeAX9

Fox News @FoxNews  
After #JFKennedy\- kto następny? fxn.ws/1a3Q4Wr

•

COYLE: Panie Stark. Proszę opowiedzieć, jak zginęli Pańscy rodzice.

STARK: Przez cały czas myślałem — myślałem, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Wychodzi na to, że się myliłem. Teraz mi mówią, że ktoś ich zabił.

COYLE: Czy sprawca jest może obecny w tej sali?

STARK: Wie pan, jakieś osiem lat temu byłem w Afganistanie — krótko mówiąc, zostałem uprowadzony. Niektórzy z was mogą pamiętać, było w wiadomościach.

_[Cichy śmiech]_

STARK: Powiedzieli mi, że chcą — powiedzieli mi, że chcą, żebym zbudował dla nich pocisk. I — nie mówiłem tego nikomu, więc wiecie, że mówię poważnie — wsadzili mi głowę pod wodę. I tak mnie pod tą wodą trzymali.

COYLE: Panie Stark.

STARK: Bardzo skuteczna metoda tortur, muszę przyznać. A to dlatego, że starczyło niecałe pięć minut, żebym się zgodził. _[Odchrząkuje]_ W sieci są teraz taśmy. Wiemy co zrobili — Barnesowi. Tak przy okazji to dzień dobry, nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli przyjemność. _[Kłania się oskarżonemu.]_ Więc moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Zabójca moich rodziców może nie żyć, może siedzieć na tej sali — nadal próbuję to ustalić — ale nie jest nim oskarżony.

_[Wrzawa]_

KRILL: Spokój! Proszę o spokój!

STARK: Nie ma za co, Kapselku.

•

too good for you @carterings  
czyżby tstark właśnie naskoczył na oskarżenie #proceszż

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
Torturowali go w Afganistanie o mój boże #TonyStark #bohater

shot first @flyingsolo  
Tony Stark jak zwykle dopierdala swojemu krajowi #ProcesZŻ

•

Od: Bruce ziom [15:29]  
Oglądamy z Pepper. Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni.

Od: Kap [15:31]  
Tony. Dziękuję.

•

 **Do** : vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com  
**Od** : gach.szefowej@starkindustries.com  
**Temat** : Re: proces

Wiesz, trochę jestem obrażony, że myślałaś, że będę potrzebował pomocy, żeby postąpić, jak należy. Jestem bohaterem, dosłownie robią kostiumy z moją podobizną.

P.S. Nadal masz u mnie dług.

•

JONES: Panie i panowie, oskarżenie bardzo dokładnie zaprezentowało zbrodnie przypisywane Zimowemu Żołnierzowi. Bardzo dokładnie. Materiał dowodowy, który chcę teraz Państwu przedstawić może być trochę makabryczny. Mam nadzieję, że przeszkodzi to Państwu w śledzeniu postępowania. To zdjęcie pochodzi z akt z roku 1976, które kapitan Rogers był uprzejmy dostarczyć obronie, abyśmy mogli włączyć je do materiału dowodowego. Wśród nich znajdowało się najstarsze zdjęcie Jamesa Barnesa zrobione po roku 1945, które zdołaliśmy znaleźć.

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 5 James Barnes siedzący na podłodze za metalowymi kratami w celi, z mniej więcej miesięcznym zarostem na twarzy. Nie ma lewej ręki aż do ramienia, koszula jest w strzępach, prześwituje przez nią skóra. Z zaciśniętą szczęką groźnie spogląda w kamerę.]_

JONES: Zdjęcie pochodzi z czerwca 1946, czyli osiemnaście miesięcy po tym, jak sierżant Barnes spadł z pociągu i uznano go za zaginionego w akcji. Jak widać, nie miał jeszcze mechanicznej protezy. Uważamy, że wtedy też jeszcze nie trzymano go w komorze kriogenicznej. W każdym razie, nie mogliśmy znaleźć jakichkolwiek zapisków o jego zamrożeniu aż do 1947 roku. Jeśli chodzi o jego rękę, zdołaliśmy odzyskać projekty wyszczególniające zmiany w kolejnych dekadach —

_[Materiał dowodowy od nr 76 do nr 82 Schematy metalowej ręki w różnych modelach.]_

JONES: Jak również poszczególne fizyczne modyfikacje, które spowodował montaż protezy do ciała sierżanta Barnesa. To zdjęcie pochodzi z drugiej połowy roku 1946 —

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 55 Zbliżenie kikuta lewej ręki, tylko do obojczyka. Skóra jest okropnie poparzona i zdarta. Tkanka na kikucie jest obdarta i wilgotna._

JONES: Podczas gdy to tutaj jest najświeższym, jakie posiadamy, zrobione zaledwie miesiąc temu za zgodą sierżanta Barnesa. Fotografię wykonał zatwierdzony przez sąd specjalista.

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 56 Ta sama ręka, ale z obciętą jeszcze większą częścią kikuta. Skóra jest pokryta licznymi bliznami i przebita metalowymi hakami.]_

JONES: Nie wiem, jak Państwo, ale ja nie znam wielu ludzi, którzy by dobrowolnie poddali się takim deformacjom ciała i nieustającemu chronicznemu bólowi. Ani też sposobie więzienia, który widać na tych zdjęciach —

_[Materiał dowodowy od nr 23 do 27 Barnes znajduje się w tej samej celi w różnych pozycjach: siedzi, opierając się o ścianę; śpi plecami odwrócony do kamery; ręce ma zaciśnięte na prętach z twarzą odwróconą od kamery.]_

JONES: Albo temu..

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 30 Barnes opiera się o ceglaną ścianę, jest nagi; oblewa go silny strumień wody.]_

_[pauza]_

JONES [z trudem]: Tutaj, mężczyzna operujący sierżanta Barnesa na następnym zdjęciu jest dobrze znany Tarczy. Nazywa się Arnim Zola. Był naukowcem w dywizji technicznej Hydry podczas II wojny światowej i pracował bezpośrednio dla Johanna Schmidta, znanego jako Red Skull. Wiemy, że jednostka sierżanta Barnesa została pojmana przez Hydrę w roku 1943 i szczęśliwie ocalona przez kapitana Rogersa w październiku tego samego roku. Mniej znany jest fakt, że Zola eksperymentował na wielu żołnierzach wojsk alianckich w bazie, zaatakowanej przez kapitana Rogersa, w tym też na samym Barnesie. Naszym zdaniem to właśnie dzięki eksperymentom Zoli Barnes przeżył upadek w Alpach. Okazuje się też, że Zola uchronił Barnesa przed atakiem żołnierzy Hydry w kilka tygodni po otrzymaniu propozycji układu z Armią Stanów Zjednoczonych — układu, zgodnie z którym miałby otrzymać wolność w zamian za informacje na temat Schmidta. Mógł wtedy wznowić eksperymenty na Barnesie.

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 21: Niski mężczyzna w okularach w okrągłych oprawkach operuje Barnesa, składając części mechanicznej kończyny. Skóra Barnesa błyszczy od potu, a on sam wydaje się być nieprzytomny.]_

JONES: Należy pamiętać, że do czasu kiedy Zola został ułaskawiony w 1951 i zrekrutowany przez Tarczę i kiedy przystąpił do skrupulatnej odbudowy Hydry, po eksperymentach na sierżancie Barnesie pozostało niewiele śladów. Nie jest jasne, jak daleko posunął się w torturowaniu go. Odzyskaliśmy jednak kilka stron z, jak udało nam się ustalić, jednego z notatników Zoli, który możemy teraz zaprezentować.

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 22, 23, 24 Trzy pożółkłe strony zapisane po niemiecku.]_

JONES: Wysoki Sądzie, oto transkrypt. Oskarżenie nadzorowało jego tłumaczenie za pośrednictwem oddelegowanego specjalisty. Czy Sąd byłby uprzejmy przeczytać czwarty akapit od dołu?

KRILL: _„18/09/46: Dziś po południu wreszcie powiedziałem #99a76 o śmierci Rogersa. Początkowo był agresywny, jednak potem #99a76 zareagował bardzo pozytywnie. Nie rzucał się, kiedy go podtapiano i nie reagował na fizyczny ból w jakiejkolwiek formie, Niezwykle obiecujące. Dawka mieszanki może być zwiększona, aby uzyskać lepszy efekt.”_

_[Na sali Steve Rogers wygląda na roztrzęsionego.]_

JONES: Dziękuję bardzo, Wysoki Sądzie. Na podstawie innych notatek Zoli wnioskujemy, że wspomnianą mieszankę uzyskano z serum Erskine’a stworzonego w ramach projektu „Odrodzenie” i miała umożliwić sierżantowi Barnesowi przetrwanie zamrożenia w komorze kriogenicznej oraz zmniejszyć uszkodzenie jego organów wewnętrznych i mózgu. Przypuszczamy, że mieszankę ulepszono, albo przynajmniej uznano za funkcjonalną, w roku 1947.

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 29 Powiększone zbliżenie na twarz Barnesa pod lodem.]_

JONES: Jak widać na zdjęciu, sierżanta Barnesa po raz pierwszy zamrożono w roku 1947, kiedy Zola odbudowywał swoją siatkę kontaktów i wpływów zarówno w Stanach, jak i za Atlantykiem. Samego Zolę zrekrutowała do Tarczy w 1951 roku grupa niemieckich naukowców w ramach operacji, jak ją później nazwano, projekt „Paperclip”. W roku 1952 według akt Tarczy miała miejsce wymiana dóbr między jednym z bezpośrednich podwładnych i asystentów Zoli a obecnie już niedziałającą agencją w Petersburgu. Wydaje się, że była to głównie wymiana tajnych informacji, ale wydarzenie to pasuje do akt z Kijowa, odzyskanych przez kapitana Rogersa. Odnotowano w nich, że dostarczono komorę kriogeniczną wraz ze wsparciem medycznym. Tam właśnie sierżant Barnes przeżył lata tortur, warunkowania, prania mózgu i zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego znęcania się. Przez jakiś czas najwyraźniej trzymano go w izolatce — według zapisków prawie nie pozwalano mu jeść i sypiał nie więcej niż niepełną godzinę dziennie. W nieregularnych odstępach czasu był zabierany w celach _obserwacji_ — co najwyraźniej składało się z niezwykle wycieńczającego treningu fizycznego i bardzo skrupulatnej indoktrynacji. Zgodnie z kilkoma raportami testowano jego różne progi bólu; był _wielokrotnie_ dźgany nożem, postrzelony, okaleczany, obdzierany ze skóry, rozcinany, operowany bez znieczulenia i raniony na sposoby, które bez wątpienia byłyby śmiertelne dla przeciętnego człowieka. Większość jego kości została złamana przynajmniej raz. Niektóre złamania pozostawiono, żeby samodzielnie się zrosły. Wstrzykiwano mu również emulsyjne warianty oryginalnej mieszanki Zoli, aby przetestować i zmodyfikować jego zdolności gojenia ran i odporność — jego pozorną odporność, trzeba przyznać — na ból.

_[pauza]_

JONES: Większość tych zapisków w żaden widoczny sposób nie wyraża się o swoim pacjencie, jak o istocie ludzkiej. Pliki audio, które odsłuchamy za chwilę, stanowią wystarczający dowód na to, że technicy i lekarze, którzy brali udział w programie Zimowy Żołnierz, traktowali go jak żywą broń. Usłyszycie, że używali precyzyjnie dobranego słownictwa. Wydaje się, że od połowy lat pięćdziesiątych do połowy sześćdziesiątych ich ulubioną groźbą zanim zamknęli go w kriogenicznej skrzynce było przypomnienie mu, że brak współpracy po wybudzeniu skutkuje natychmiastowym unicestwieniem.

_[Barnes siedzi z pochyloną głową, spoglądając na rękę.]_

JONES: Proszę Państwa, zaraz pokażę ponad sześćdziesiąt różnych slajdów — zdjęć, rysunków, harmonogramów, dokumentów zarówno pisanych ręcznie, jak i na maszynie, nagranych wywiadów, zarchiwizowanych akt — które dokumentują jedynie ułamek traumy, które poddano Jamesa Barnesa między rokiem 1952 a 1970. Większość z nich jest absolutnie odrażająca i ci z Państwa, którzy są wrażliwi na widok krwi, powinni opuścić salę sądową na najbliższe — najbliższą godzinę. Dziękuję. Można przygasić światło.

•

too good for you @carterings  
kurwa

commando #8 @ahowling  
kurwa kurwa KURWA

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@carterings @ahowling niedobrze mi

commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings @rogerthat JAK TO MOGŁO SIĘ DZIAĆ BEZ CZYJEJKOLWIEK WIEDZY

commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings @rogerthat CO SIĘ JESZCZE WYPRAWIA BEZ NASZEJ WIEDZY

too good for you @carterings  
twarz zż. boże.

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
nie wierzę, że to się dzieje.

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
czy KTOKOLWIEK zatrzyma to wideo? Kap wygląda, jakby miał się załamać.

too good for you @carterings  
podłączyli go pod pieprzoną kroplówkę. pompowali mu PROCHY. jezus maria.

commando #8 @ahowling  
taśmy z nagraniami tortur przyprawiają o mdłości tak bardzo, że ława przysięgłych odwraca wzrok #proceszż

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@ahowling dupki.

commando #8 @ahowling  
@rogerthat nie chyba są serio zbulwersowani

too good for you @carterings  
powiem to. #niewinny

too good for you @carterings  
ZŻ to ofiara a nie morderca #proceszż  #niewinny

•

ROGERS: Wyłączcie to — Michael, wyłączcie to. Wyłączcie to natychmiast.

KRILL: Kapitanie Rogers! Proszę się uspokoić—

JONES: Nie szkodzi, Wysoki Sądzie. Proszę zapalić światło. Myślę, że już pokazaliśmy, co chcieliśmy. Proszę Państwa, w późnych latach pięćdziesiątych albo na początku sześćdziesiątych Zimowy Żołnierz był już aktywnym agentem w terenie — silny, precyzyjny, bezlitosny, pozostawiający za sobą zaledwie pytania. Dla samej Tarczy był zagadką. Wielu nie wierzyło w jego istnienie. Liczba śmierci przypisywanych Zimowemu Żołnierzowi w tym czasie wynosi dwanaście, każda z nich to pojedyncze cele rozproszone po całym świecie. W roku 1972 Arnim Zola otrzymał jednak śmiertelną diagnozę. Prawdopodobnie zaniepokojony, że może stracić kontrolę nad, jego zdaniem, jednym ze swoich największych sukcesów, przewiózł Zimowego Żołnierza — w notatkach Zoli nazywany jest tylko Zasobem albo #99a76 — z powrotem do Stanów Zjednoczonych pod bezpośrednim dowództwem Hydry. Zola podobno zmarł w 1973, ale od tego czasu zlecenia dla Zimowego Żołnierza były co raz wyższego kalibru i dotyczyły jedynie kraju. Wiązało się to również z odpowiednim dostosowaniem warunkowania. W roku 1981 Zimowy Żołnierz otrzymał rozkaz spalenia sierocińca pełnego dzieci. Według raportu misja była niedokończona. Plik audio stanowi zapis przesłuchania, które miało miejsce od razu po raporcie.

> #1 [damski głos, 40-50 l.]: Miałeś spalić sierociniec Shelby w Denver. Miało to wyglądać na wypadek. Nie dokończyłeś misji. Zostaniesz wysłany w celu jej dokończenia.  
>  #2 [męski głos, 20-30 l., rozpoznawalny jako należący do Barnesa.]: Dlaczego?  
>  #1: Jesteś najjaśniejszą z gwiazd swojego pokolenia. Hydra chce, abyś to zrobił. Hydra chce, żebyś wykonywał rozkazy. Pomożesz nam ulepszyć ten świat.  
>  #2: Czym zawinili?  
>  #1 [wzdycha]: To dzieci zdrajców. Ich rodzice byli zdrajcami. Wyrosną jak rak na ciele naszego świata —  
>  #2: To nie —  
>  #3 [męski głos, nieokreślony]: Czy on —  
>  #4 [męski głos, nieokreślony]: Hej, uważaj sobie—  
>  #1: Uspokój się. [Cicho] Żołnierzu, nie możesz myśleć o nich, jak o dzieciach. Nie są nimi. Nie są ludźmi. To nasi wrogowie. Rozumiesz?  
>  #2: Ale —  
>  #1: Zniszczą nas. Chcesz tego?  
>  #2 [cicho]: Nie.  
>  #1: Dobrze.

•

Amand W @AmWyman  
O nie spaliłeś żywcem dzieciaki :( ale źle się z tym czułeś :( ANO W TAKIM RAZIE SPOKO #ProcesZŻ

Amand W @AmWyman  
Serio? #ProcesZŻ

shot first @flyingsolo  
Obrona nie ma argumentów, stąd cała ta gra na emocjach #bądźmysilni #winny

Fox News @FoxNews  
Ile dowodów w #ProcesZŻ  jest wiarygodnych? fxn.ws/1oQmXwf

•

JONES: Proszę się przedstawić do protokołu.

CRONIN: Dr Benjamin Cronin.

JONES: Czy sprawował pan nadzór medyczny nad oskarżonym?

CRONIN: Tak. Wiele razy..

JONES: Jaka była Pańska rola w jego leczeniu?

CRONIN: Ja — to znaczy, razem z zespołem...

JONES: Proszę kontynuować.

CRONIN: Nadzorowałem przyjmowane przez niego leki podczas leczenia.

JONES: Wcześniej ustaliliśmy, że sierżant Barnes otrzymał odmianę specyfiku znanego obecnie jako serum super-żołnierza. W zasadzie jest zdolny do nadzwyczajnie szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Jakie było zatem to leczenie, którego wymagał „wiele razy”?

CRONIN: Elektrowstrząsy — a właściwie wydaje mi się, że nazywają to teraz terapią elektrowstrząsową.

JONES: I polega to na dokładnie tym, co sugeruje nazwa? Na wstrząsach elektrycznych?

CRONIN [z wahaniem]: No więc. Jest taka maszyna —

JONES: Konkretnie ta maszyna?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 37 Zdjęcie fotela. Sierżant Barnes wzdryga się.]_

CRONIN: Tak. Wysyła do mózgu prąd elektryczny.

JONES: W ten sposób.

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 38 Film wideo. Krzyk.]_

CRONIN: Tak.

JONES: Wspomniał pan, że nadzorował przyjmowanie leków. Jakie leki mu podawaliście?

CRONIN: Mieszankę benzodiazepinów. Miały powstrzymywać Zimowego Żołnierza przed gwałtownymi reakcjami na terapię.

JONES: A reagował? Gwałtownie, w innych sytuacjach?

CRONIN: Tak. Bał — bał się maszyny.

JONES: Rozumiem. _[pauza]_ I co miała na celu ta... Terapia?

CRONIN: Miała, miała wpłynąć na jego pamięć —

JONES: W jaki sposób?

CRONIN: Miał zapomnieć.

JONES: Wszyscy o czymś zapominamy, doktorze. Co chcieliście, aby _on_ zapomniał?

CRONIN: W — wszystko. Swoją przeszłość. Czasami poprzednie misje. Swoje imię... Wszystko, czego go nie nauczyliśmy.

JONES: „My” czyli Hydra.

CRONIN: TakTakTak.

JONES: Więc jak już przeszedł przez tę... Terapię, zgodnie z Pańską wiedzą _medyczną_ , czy ten człowiek — czy sierżant Barnes był zdolny do oceny moralnej w danej sytuacji? Jeśliby otrzymał rozkaz zabicia człowieka, czy mógłby określić, że taki czyn jest zły?

CRONIN: Nie.

_[szepty.]_

JONES: Nie tak, drodzy Państwo, traktuje się człowieka, który jest cenionym agentem; tak przechowuje się broń. _[Uważnie spogląda na ławę przysięgłych]_ Nie mam więcej pytań.

•

Wall Street Journal @WSJ  
James Barnes: Wróg publiczny czy jeniec wojenny? on.wsj.com/1yW9PHf

•

Podane dalej przez The New York Times  
NYT Science @nytimesscience  
Benzodiazepiny i ich wpływ na ludzki mózg nyti.ms/1q97sMX

•

Peggy Carter: O Tarczy, Steve’ie Rogersie i Procesie Zimowego Żołnierza

Andrew Vaughn

Podczas gdy uwaga całego kraju skupia się na niewielkim gmachu sądu w stanie Virginia, tutaj, w domu spokojnej starości na przedmieściach Waszyngtonu, jest bardzo cicho i spokojnie. Na ścianie zamontowany jest telewizor. Dźwięk wyciszono. Peggy Carter wita mnie z wygodnego fotela przy oszklonych drzwiach i przeprasza, że nie wstaje. „Kolana już nie takie, jak kiedyś”, mówi z ironicznym uśmiechem. Patrząc na nią, niełatwo sobie wyobrazić tę drobną staruszkę jako jedną z najlepszych tajnych agentów w tym kraju. Łatwo też zapomnieć, że to właśnie ona i producent broni Howard Stark wspólnie założyli Tarczę po II wojnie światowej. Carter przeszła na emeryturę w 2003 roku z powodów zdrowotnych. Mimo licznych pogłosek, nikt nie zdołał ustalić, co jej dolega, a wielu spekulowało, że to nowotwór, guz mózgu albo choroba Alzheimera.

Dziś jest całkiem przytomna, chociaż zmęczona. Kiedy mówi, to chociaż głos jej się trochę łamie, łatwo dostrzec to coś, co rzuciło przed nią na kolana licznych polityków z całego świata, dwa pokolenia Starków i samego Kapitana Amerykę.

Pytam ją o Tarczę i jej upadek Jej odpowiedź, chociaż opanowana, jest bardzo emocjonalna.

„Pracowałam dla Tarczy prawie sześćdziesiąt lat. Pomagałam jej się rozwijać. Założyliśmy Tarczę, mając tylko najlepsze zamiary, chcieliśmy zrobić dla tego kraju coś dobrego. Dzisiaj, wiedząc, że cały czas żywiliśmy pijawkę w Tarczy — że Tarcza zamieniła się w jedną z takich pijawek wysysających prawość tego kraju — wiedząc, że nasze intencje nie wystarczyły, żeby stworzyć to, co powinny, ale zamiast tego wzniecały strach i nienawiść i tortury — to jeden z najgorszych koszmarów, który mogłam sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. W jakiś sposób ja — która byłam bliska najtajniejszych spraw agencji — byłam ślepa na chorobę pustoszącą jej serce, a Steve, który dopiero co wrócił, zdołał zauważyć, czego ja nie dostrzegłam. Podjął właściwą decyzję, której ja mogłabym nie podjąć.”

O Steve’ie mówi same dobre rzeczy. „Był wtedy, i jest nadal, jednym z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znałam”, mówi, i odwraca wzrok w stronę okna. „Zawsze chciał robić to, co właściwe, chociaż czasem nie grał według zasad”.

Rogers oczywiście jutro będzie zeznawał w sądzie jako świadek obrony Jamesa Barnesa. Kiedy pytam o Barnesa, spojrzenie Carter łagodnieje. „Czuję się odpowiedzialna, wie pan. W pewien sposób, wydaje mi się, że powinnam to wcześniej zrozumieć. Zimowy Żołnierz był widmem w naszych aktach, ale wydaje mi się, że od czasu do czasu sama kątem oka widziałam jego cień — powtarzający się numer seryjny, fundusze znikające na porzucone projekty. Nieuchwytny, rzecz jasna. Nic, co można było prześledzić. Ale Howard coś wiedział; coś z tego poskładał. Teraz żałuję, że mi się nie udało”. Zamilkła, a jej twarz przybrała zbolały wyraz. Zastanawia mnie, czego czuję się winna bardziej: uwięzienia Barnesa, czy śmierci Howarda Starka.

Po kilku minutach pytam, jaki Barnes był w 1944. Wyraźnie pogodnieje.

„Wie pan, pod koniec wszystkiego, wydaje mi się, że byliśmy — nie do końca przyjaciółmi. Sprzymierzeńcami. Mieliśmy —” śmieje się. „— wspólne cele. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że Steve’a trzeba chronić za wszelką cenę. Więc Barnes miał na niego oko w terenie, upewniał się, że jest bezpieczny, a ja uważnie pilnowałam wszystkiego w Londynie, gdzie przełożeni bardzo chcieli kontrolować zakres działań Wyjących Komandosów. Kapitan Ameryka był dla nich zarówno błogosławieństwem, jak i przekleństwem, czego Barnes był w pełni świadom. Był Steve’owi oddany i lojalny jak nikt. Wszyscy byliśmy, tak naprawdę”.

Carter miała zeznawać w obronie, jednak oskarżenie zadecydowało, że nie powinna ze względu na chorobę. „Nie wie pan jak to jest, ciągle coś zapominać”, zwierza się. „Wydaje się panu, że wie, ale nie ma pan pojęcia. Czasami patrzę na obcą osobę, wręczającą mi szklankę wody, a kiedy odwrócę głowę i spojrzę jeszcze raz, widzę, że to mój wnuk siedział tu ze mną cały czas”. Jej wnuk to oczywiście Michael Jones, adwokat Barnesa. Właśnie dlatego zgodziła się na ten wywiad dzisiaj, po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat. „Nawet jeśli mnie spróbują uciszyć i tak się wypowiem. Barnes nie miał prawa głosu przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat. Oddanie mu go to bardzo marne zadośćuczynienie. Niestety może się okazać, że to wszystko, co możemy zrobić”.

Nie wierzy w optymistyczne zakończenie procesu. „To farsa. Małpi proces. Robią z niego kozła ofiarnego: im większa sensacja, tym łatwiej im będzie przekonać opinię publiczną do ich racji. Nie powinno było nigdy do tego dojść — powinny się to było rozstrzygnąć na zamkniętych rozprawach, a nie z udziałem publiki. Skazanie Zimowego Żołnierza będzie oznaczać zrzucenie winy na jednego człowieka zamiast skazanie tych rzeczywiście winnych — nie tylko Alexandra Pierce’a i członków Hydry pod jego dowództwem, ale całą Tarczę; nas wszystkich. Ameryka ma wyjątkowy talent do unikania odpowiedzialności”.

Pytam zatem: „Nie uważa pani, że obrona ma szansę przekonać opinię publiczną?” Po chwili namysłu odpowiada:

„Być może. Oczywiście obrona polega na bardzo delikatnym rozróżnieniu — musi upewnić się, że ława przysięgłych dostrzeże różnicę między Buckym Barnesem a Zimowym Żołnierzem. U sedna nie leży pytanie, czy Zimowy Żołnierz popełnił te wszystkie zbrodnie, ponieważ dowodów jego winy jest wystarczająco dużo, a Barnes ich nie podważa. Istotne jest pytanie, czy sierżant Barnes dokonał tych czynów, mając pełną świadomość tego, co robi i że popełnił je z rozmysłem. Na szczęście oskarżenie będzie miało nie lada kłopot w udowodnieniu bez cienia wątpliwości, że Barnes aktywnie współpracował z Hydrą. I sprowadza się to do tego — jeśli obrona przekona choćby jednego z przysięgłych, szala całego procesu może się przechylić na naszą korzyść”.

WIĘCEJ NA WASHINGTONPOST.COM

•

short stripes @flightrisk  
wywiad z carter bardzo poruszający, ale...

too good for you @carterings  
peggy carter na zawsze moją bohaterką #proceszż

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
nie chodzi o “pytanie, czy Zimowy Żołnierz popełnił te wszystkie zbrodnie... Ale... czy sierżant Barnes dokonał tych czynów” mój boże

commando #8 @ahowling  
@rogerthat ma rację kurna #JBBtonieZŻ

too good for you @carterings  
ROZNIEŚCIE TO JAK ZARAZĘ #JBBtonieZŻ  #procesJBB


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W uwagach końcowych przypis z wyjaśnieniem -> *

_— ...Drugi dzień zeznań świadków w procesie Stany Zjednoczone przeciwko Barnesowi, który nazywa się też Procesem Zimowego Żołnierza. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, urodzony w 1917 roku, do niedawna znany wyłącznie jako najlepszy przyjaciel Kapitana Ameryki oraz jego towarzysz broni w okopach II wojny światowej. Zaginął w akcji pod koniec roku 1945, zaledwie kilka dni przed zniknięciem kapitana Rogersa na Arktyce. Po strzelaninie 17 kwietnia tego roku na autostradzie południowo-wschodniej w Waszyngtonie oraz późniejszej masakrze w Triskelionie następnego dnia, zamachowiec, który walczył z Kapitanem Ameryką, został zidentyfikowany jako Zimowy Żołnierz po masowym upublicznieniu danych Tarczy. Zimowy Żołnierz to legendarny snajper, pracujący dla organizacji terrorystycznej, znanej jako Hydra. Jednak to, że Barnes i ten groźny terrorysta to ta sama osoba wyszło na jaw dopiero kilka tygodni temu, wiele miesięcy po jego aresztowaniu — Barnes rzekomo cierpiał lub nadal cierpi na amnezję. Łączymy się teraz z naszym specjalnym korespondentem pod gmachem sądu, gdzie rzesze ludzi z zapartym tchem oczekują przybycia głównych świadków i otwarcia drzwi sądu — powiedz Michael, jakie są nastroje?_

_— Kom-plet-nie odjechane, Shauna — widzisz, przyszło znacznie więcej ludzi niż sala sądowa może pomieścić — i wiem, że ludzi cały czas przybywa, Oczywiście, wczorajsze rewelacje o zamachu na prezydenta Kennedy’ego i torturowaniu Jamesa Barnesa, gdy był jeńcem wojennym, pokrzyżowały szyki tym, którzy mieli nadzieję na krótki proces — wszyscy wydają się mieć coś do powiedzenia. Na miejsce przybyli ludzie o bardzo zdecydowanych poglądach co do tego, jaki los powinien spotkać Zimowego Żołnierza i którzy żarliwie się nimi dzielą._

— Tak, przyjechaliśmy na proces aż z Austin!

— Jaki zatem, waszym zdaniem, Zimowy Żołnierz powinien otrzymać wyrok?

— Kulkę między oczy i pozamiatane, dość już narozrabiał.

— Jesteśmy studentami z Chapel Hill! Przyjechaliśmy, żeby okazać nasze wsparcie dla kapitana Rogersa i sierżanta Barnesa...

— Czyli uważacie, że Zimowy Żołnierz powinien zostać uniewinniony?

— Mhm, tak. Torturowali go, traktowali jak przedmiot — to przerażające, a cały ten proces tylko dokłada mu cierpień.

_— Więc — tak, jak widzisz, Shauna, opinie są podzielone i wymiany zdań są czasem bardzo ostre — i zapewne się jeszcze zaostrzą z każdym kolejnym przesłuchaniem. Wśród świadków, którzy będą dzisiaj zeznawać jest dwóch byłych członków Wyjących Komandosów, Czarna Wdowa i sam Kapitan Ameryka. Jeśli postępowanie będzie przebiegać sprawnie, wyrok może zapaść już jut— a cóż to? Shauna, wygląda na to, że przybył właśnie Kapitan Ameryka — tak, oto i on, Steve Rogers, w towarzystwie Natashy Romanov i Sama Wilsona, którzy byli również świadkami zniszczenia Triskelionu. Oboje będą dzisiaj zeznawać... Kapitanie Rogers, ABC news, można prosić o komentarz — może pan skomentować wczorajsze zarzuty dotyczące domniemanego zamachu Zimowego Żołnierza na — och — no nie, Shauna, nie zatrzymał się; wyglądał na niezwykle zmęczonego, założę się, że cały ten proces daje w kość nawet Kapitanowi Ameryce..._

•

Frank Wolf @callmesuperman  
Prawie tysiąc ludzi czeka tutaj #podgmachemsądu #proceszż

Frank Wolf @callmesuperman  
#podgmachemsądu Widok ze szczytu schodów: instagram.com/p/t9kz73firl

Frank Wolf @callmesuperman  
ZŻ otoczony murem ochrony wchodzi tylnym wejściem w obawie przed zamieszkami #proceszż  #podgmachemsądu

•

COYLE: Był pan jednym z lekarzy, którzy przyjęli kapitana Rogersa na ostrym dyżurze wieczorem 18 kwietnia.

EADARA: Zgadza się.

COYLE: Czy kapitan Rogers był wtedy przytomny i świadomy tego, gdzie się znajduje?

EADARA: Obudził się na krótko w karetce w drodze do szpitala, ale nie było mnie przy tym. Gdy znalazł się na stole operacyjnym, był nieprzytomny.

COYLE: Jak rozległe były jego obrażenia?

EADARA: Musi pan pamiętać, że kapitan Rogers ma nadludzką zdolność do regeneracji. Kiedy rozpoczynaliśmy operację, kule, które utknęły w jego ciele, były dosłownie wypychane przez gojącą się tkankę mięśniową i skórną.

COYLE: Przepraszam, ale — ile było tych kul?

EADARA: Trzy. Jedna w bok, jedna w lewej noce i jedna w plecach, bardzo blisko kręgosłupa. 

COYLE: Świetnie. Proszę kontynuować.

EADARA: Miał rozległe obrażenia twarzy — jedno oko podbite, wokół drugiego też zarysowywał się już siniec, usta pęknięte w dwóch różnych miejscach, lewa kość policzkowa strzaskana, ślady po obfitym krwotoku z nosa. W lewym uchu miał również pękniętą błonę bębenkową i dwa złamane żebra oraz jedno pęknięte. Dwa palce lewej ręki były pęknięte w kilku miejscach.

COYLE: Jako lekarz, może pan ocenić, czy przeciętny człowiek, nie mający niezwykłych zdolności kapitana Rogersa, mógłby przeżyć takie obrażenia?

EADARA: Bardzo w to wątpię. Wystarczyłyby same kule. A jeśli nie, zmarłby z wykrwawienia. Kapitan Rogers najwyraźniej posiada zarówno silny instynkt samozachowawczy, jak i fizyczną zdolność podążenia za tym instynktem, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga — przeciętny człowiek nie byłby w stanie na czas uzupełnić straconej krwi, ale organizm kapitana Rogersa zdołał wyprodukować niezwykłe ilości krwi, niezbędne do podtrzymania funkcjonowania mózgu i organów wewnętrznych.

COYLE: Czy powiedziałby pan, że rany kapitana Rogersa goją się nadzwyczajnie szybko?

EADARA: Tak.

COYLE: Jak szybko?

EADARA: Nie jestem w stanie dokładnie tego określić. Kapitan Rogers wypisał się ze szpitala następnego popołudnia i nie mogłem ocenić, z jaką prędkością przebiegał proces gojenia. Jednak byłem u niego na wizycie kontrolnej kilka godzin po operacji i już wtedy widać było znaczną poprawę — zmniejszył się najrozleglejszy obrzęk wokół oczu, a masa tkankowa wokół ran postrzałowych już zaczęła się zrastać. Gdy kapitan Rogers wystąpił w telewizji w Nowym Jorku kilka tygodni później, sprawiał wrażenie, że chodzi i porusza się zupełnie normalnie, do czego nie byłby zdolny ktoś, kto dwa tygodnie wcześniej miał dwa złamane żebra i trzy rany postrzałowe.

COYLE: Czy możemy zatem wnioskować, że odniesione przez niego obrażenia były znacznie rozleglejsze, gdy zostały zadane?

EADARA: O tak, bez wątpienia. Wie pan, nie znaleziono go od razu i do szpitala trafił dwie i pół godziny po zniszczeniu Triskelionu. Jego organizm już zaczął się regenerować.

COYLE: Czy uważa pan, że zdolności regeneracyjne wystarczyłyby, żeby utrzymać kapitana Rogersa przy życiu, jeśli nie trafiłby do szpitala?

EADARA: Myślę, że szanse były 50/50.

COYLE: Rozumiem. Czy istnieje możliwość, że którekolwiek z tych obrażeń mogło być przypadkowe?

EADARA: Nie wydaje mi się, nie. Pomijając kule, wystrzelone z wielką precyzją, obrażenia twarzy wyraźnie miały konkretny cel.

COYLE: Jaki cel?

EADARA: Pozbawić życia. Skupienie zadawanych ciosów w obrębie głowy wskazuje na chęć zdeformowania wyglądu — chęć pozbawienia rozpoznawalnych rysów twarzy do takiego stopnia, że nie możliwa byłaby identyfikacja zwłok.

COYLE: Dziękuję panu bardzo. Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie.

KRILL: Panie Jones.

JONES: Dziękuję, Wysoki Sądzie. Doktorze, Eadara, ile waży kapitan Rogers?

EADARA: Słucham?

JONES: Ile waży kapitan Rogers? Przyjął go pan do szpitala; musieliśmy odnotować jego wagę.

EADARA: Obawiam się, że nie przypominam sobie, ile dokładnie.

JONES: A szacunkowo?

EADARA [podenerwowany]: Tak na oko to chyba — powiedziałbym, że 105 kg, 110 kg.

JONES: Kapitanie Rogers, zgadza się? Mniej więcej?

_[Steven Rogers kiwa głową.]_

JONES: Mniej więcej się zgadza. Doktorze Eadara, jak szybko straci przytomność człowiek ważący 110 kg, który odniósł obrażenia ciała, które uznał pan za poważne? Jak szybko utonąłby w rzece Potomak? Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że chodzi o rzekę, do której akurat wtedy spadały wraki nie jednego, nie dwóch, ale _trzech_ helikarierów, które z dużym prawdopodobieństwem mogły uderzyć tonącego.

EADARA: Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był w stanie ocenić, jak szybko człowiek zmodyfikowany — o zmodyfikowanym kodzie genetycznym, jak kapitan Rogers — straci przytomność.

JONES: Ale był pan w stanie określić, że odniesione obrażenia były niemalże śmiertelne, _mimo że_ nie znał pan szczegółów jego kodu genetycznego.

EADARA: Ja —

JONES: Powiedział pan to przed chwilą.

EADARA: To prawda. Tak powiedziałem.

JONES: Proszę oszacować jeszcze raz. Czy uważa pan, że kapitan Rogers — który odniósł tak poważne obrażenia, opisane przez pana minutę temu — że kapitan Rogers byłby w stanie wypłynąć na powierzchnię Potomaku o własnych siłach i samodzielnie doczołgać się w bezpiecznie miejsce na brzegu?

EADARA: Nie wydaje się to prawdopodobne.

JONES: Nie. Doskonale. Proszę teraz wyobrazić sobie, że kapitan Rogers wpadł do rzeki dość daleko — jakieś 400 m — od brzegu. W ciągu kolejnych kilku godzin wszystkie łodzie w okolicy Triskelionu były zajęte wyławianiem z rzeki ocalałych i ofiar. Żadna z tych łodzi nie zgłosiła nawet zauważenia nieprzytomnego kapitana Rogersa. Znaleziono go na nabrzeżu około 45 minut po katastrofie pierwszego helikariera. Nikt nie przyznał się do przeprowadzenia akcji ratunkowej. To można przeczytać w raporcie, proszę pana. Doktorze Eadara, proszę założyć, że kapitan Rogers waży _mniej więcej_ 110 kg i miał na sobie ciężki pancerz. Tonął, jak kamień w wodzie. Czy człowiek o przeciętnej sile, bez łodzi ani żadnego innego środka transportu, byłby w stanie wyłowić nieprzytomnego człowieka o dodatkowym obciążeniu z głębi rzeki Potomak? Czy następnie dopłynąłby z nim z powrotem do brzegu oddalonego o prawie kilometr? Czy byłby w stanie zrobić to wszytko dostatecznie szybko, żeby kapitan Rogers przeżył tę małą kąpiel?

EADARA: Nie sądzę, żebym mógł to ocenić.

JONES: Proszę spróbować.

EADARA: Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był w stanie.

JONES: Dlaczego nie?

EADARA: Wymagałoby to — musiałby być bardzo silny.

JONES: Silniejszy niż przeciętny człowiek?

EADARA: Znacznie silniejszy.

JONES: Zgodzimy się zatem, że osoba, która uratowała kapitana Rogersa musiała nie tylko widzieć jak spada do rzeki, ale też być nadzwyczajnie silna, dzięki czemu zdołała zlokalizować go pod wodą, wypłynąć z nim na powierzchnię i doholować go w bezpieczne miejsce na brzegu. Wszystko w ciągu 45 minut.

EADARA: Tak sądzę. Tak.

JONES: Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie.

•

Eve Gabler @E_Gablr  
Wysoki Sądzie, chętnie wypożyczę to ciacho na obronie @MicJONES #szlagsynu #genycarterów #proceszż

•

KRILL: Pańskie imię i zawód do protokołu.

WILSON: Samuel Wilson. Weteran 58-go oddziału Paramedyków, obecnie pracuję jako terapeuta w poradni dla kombatantów.

JONES: To znaczy, że nie jest pan związany z Tarczą.

WILSON: Nie jestem.

JONES: Czy może pan powiedzieć, kiedy po raz pierwszy włączył się do sprawy z Hydrą?

WILSON: Steve i ja, jesteśmy jakby... Kumplami od biegania. Jeśli kogoś, kto na każde dwa kilometry okrąża cię pięć razy można nazwać kumplem. Zwykła popisówa.

_[śmiech]_

WILSON: Steve i Nat — Natasha Romanov — przyszli do mnie po zamieszaniu w obozie Lehigh. Powiedzieli, że Tarczy nie można ufać i nie mają dokąd pójść. Całe szczęście, że _nie jestem_ z Tarczy.

JONES: I zgodził się pan im pomóc.

WILSON: No... pewnie. Nie wiem, czy pan zauważył, ale ten tutaj Steve to Kapitan Ameryka.

_[śmiech]_

WILSON: O ile mi było wiadome, żaden z niego czarny charakter. Chciałem pomóc.

JONES: Jak wyglądało pana spotkanie z Zimowym Żołnierzem?

WILSON: Wiozłem Steve’a, Nat i Sitwella — agenta Hydry, tak jakby go porwaliśmy — do Triskelionu, żeby powstrzymać start helikarierów. Ale Zimowy Żołnierz dopadł nas zanim dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Wszystko na autostradzie południowo-wschodniej.

JONES: Co pan o nim pomyślał?

WILSON: No... Jedziemy sobie autostradą, a on wyrywa mi kierownicę przez przednią szybę, więc... Myślałem, że ma nierówno pod sufitem. Bez obrazy, Barnes.

_[Barnes wygląda na lekko rozbawionego.]_

JONES: Podzielił się pan swoim zdaniem z kimś jeszcze?

WILSON: Pewnie. Mówię do Steve’a: może Zimowego Żołnierza nie da się ocalić. To było przed całym tym bałaganem w Triskelionie.

JONES: I czy miał pan powód do zmiany zdania o sierżancie Barnesie?

WILSON: Wie pan, bałem się, że Steve wyzionie ducha, próbując przemówić do rozumu Zimowego Żołnierza. Pod koniec byłem pewien, że tak się stało i plułem sobie w brodę, że nie udało mi się go przekonać. A tu proszę, znalazłem go na brzegu rzeki — zbitego na kwaśne jabłko, ale żywego. Obok niego były ślady stóp. Nigdy się tak nie cieszyłem z własnej pomyłki.

JONES: W oparciu o pana obecną wiedzę o sytuacji Zimowego Żołnierza, czy przedstawi pan opinię specjalisty o sierżancie Barnesie?

WILSON: Tak całkiem serio? Jestem pełen podziwu dla siły umysłu, jakiej Barnes potrzebował, żeby złamać swoje programowanie w taki sposób. Myślałem, że to niemożliwe. Nadal nie rozumiem, jak to zrobił, ale wiem, że on i Steve to uparte dranie.

_[śmiech]_

WILSON: Powiem tyle: potrzebował niesamowitej siły ducha. Barnes to nie morderca, ani trochę. To dobry facet, którego zbyt długo używano jak przedmiotu.

JONES: Dziękuję, panie Wilson.

•

Veteran Affairs @DeptVetAffairs  
Sam Wilson o jeńcach wojennych i poczuciu winy u ocalałych 06/07/2015: bit.ly/A9BiO*

•

JONES: Pani Romanov, wydarzenia na autostradzie południowo-wschodniej to nie było pani pierwsze spotkanie z Zimowym Żołnierzem, zgadza się?

ROMANOV: Zgadza się.

_[szepty]_

JONES: Proszę opowiedzieć o pierwszym spotkaniu.

ROMANOV: Na początku Zimowy Żołnierz był tylko legendą, historyjką dla dzieci na dobranoc. Dla dzieci... Dla małych szpiegów „Bądź grzeczna, bo jak nie to dorwie cię snajper o srebrnym ramieniu”.

_[nerwowy śmiech]_

ROMANOV: Pięć lat temu w Iranie przebywał — przebywał inżynier Tarczy. Odkryto jego tożsamość i musieliśmy go stamtąd wydostać. Przydzielono mi zadanie wywiezienia go z Iranu.

_[długa pauza. Barnes wierci się z zażenowaniem.]_

ROMANOV: Misja była trudna od samego początku. Mieliśmy, mieliśmy kłopoty niedaleko granicy tureckiej, więc zamiast tego jechaliśmy przez Azerbejdżan. Nie moja ulubiona trasa, ale nie wiedziałam, czy nadal nie siedział nam ktoś na ogonie. Dotarliśmy na Ukrainę, wyprzedziliśmy pościg. Wtedy niedaleko Odessy, przestrzelił mi koła i spadliśmy z klifu.

JONES: Mówi pani „on”. Czy chodzi o —

ROMANOV: Taki strzał byłby trudny w sprzyjających warunkach. Strzelał pod wiatr, widoczność była słaba. Od — od razu wiedziałam, że to dobry snajper. Inżynier był moim priorytetem. Był ranny po wypadku, ale przeżył. Przykryłam go własnym ciałem, próbowałam chronić jego życie. [Śmiech] Snajper przestrzelił mnie i trafił inżyniera, a ten wyzionął ducha.

_[szepty]_

ROMANOV: Słońce zachodziło. Pamiętam, że światło odbijało się z lewej strony snajpera. Wtedy wiedziałam.

JONES: Dziękujemy, pani Romanov. Zatem mówi pani, że Zimowy Żołnierz zabił inżyniera jednym strzałem. Czy mógł zabić w ten sposób was oboje?

ROMANOV: Bez wątpienia.

JONES: Czy wiedział, że pani przeżyła?

ROMANOV: Tak sądzę. Nie wydaje mi się, że spudłował.

JONES: Darował pani życie.

ROMANOV: Tak.

JONES: Pani Romanov, czy była pani kiedykolwiek w sytuacji, kiedy nie miała kontroli nad własnym umysłem?

ROMANOV [nerwowo]: Tak.

JONES: Jest pani sławna z tego, że wyrwała się pani z pod takiej kontroli i przeszła do Tarczy.

ROMANOV: Tak.

JONES: Czy było to trudne? Jeśli mogę spytać.

ROMANOV: Niezwykle trudne. To było jak — proszę sobie wyobrazić, że jest pan pod wodą, jest ciemno i zimno. Brakuje panu powietrza, ale trzeba płynąć dalej. Z każdym ruchem ma pan wrażenie, że powierzchnia jest tuż-tuż, ale nic z tego. Nic pan nie czuje. Prawie — _[ze łzami w oczach]_ prawie myślałam, że nie dam rady, chociaż całe życie mnie tresowano do pokonywania ograniczeń własnego ciała.

JONES [łagodnie]: Dziękuję.

COYLE: Sprzeciw, jakie ta historia ma znaczenie?

JONES: Zaraz do tego dojdziemy.

KRILL: Proszę się zatem pospieszyć.

JONES: Pani Romanov, zgodnie z tym, co pani wie o Hydrze, czy łatwiej było Zimowemu Żołnierzowi darować pani życie, czy też zabić was oboje?

ROMANOV: Znacznie łatwiej byłoby zabić nas oboje. Czysta robota.

Jak trudno zatem byłoby zanurkować do takiej rzeki, jak Potomak, doholować cel do brzegu, upewnić się, że oddycha i następnie _odejść_ , zamiast po prostu go zabić?

ROMANOV: Nadzwyczajnie trudno. Nie wydaje mi się, że byłabym w stanie to zrobić.

JONES: Dziękuję bardzo, pani Romanov. Nie mam więcej pytań.

•

Od: Clint [11:45]  
szlag

Od: Clint [11:46]  
jestem z ciebie dumny, mała

Od: Sam [11:46]  
Mamy randkę z butelką Jasia Wędrowniczka.

Do: Sam [11:49]  
Tak proszę.

Od: Sam [11:52]  
Wyciągam Steve’a na burgera, bo inaczej padnie, zanim złoży zeznanie

Od: Sam [11:52]  
Idziesz?

Do: Sam [11:55]  
Muszę coś najpierw załatwić.

•

short stripes @flightrisk  
czy możemy wierzyć zeznaniom czarnej wdowy

too good for you @carterings  
jbb ocalił kapitanowi życie omg #procesjbb #niewinny

commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings kap chciał się dla niego poświęcić ojesu

shot first @flyingsolo  
63 ofiary i przyznał się do wszystkich, no bez jaj #ProcesZŻ #winny

•

KRILL: Pani imię i zawód do protokołu.

BELL: Rebecca Sophia Bell. Jestem na emeryturze.

JONES: Jest pani siostrą oskarżonego.

BELL: Zgadza się.

JONES: Kiedy widziała pani sierżanta Barnesa po raz ostatni? To znaczy osobiście?

BELL [wdech]: To było — to było w 1943, zanim pojechał na front. Już nie mieszkał wtedy w domu. Wyprowadził się kilka lat wcześniej, odwiedzał nas w każdą niedzielę po mszy. Przyszedł zobaczyć się z matką i ucałować nas, zanim, zanim wyjechał.

JONES: Ile miała pani wtedy lat?

BELL: Siedemnaście.

JONES: Więc ma pani teraz —

BELL: Osiemdziesiąt osiem.

JONES: Właśnie. Pani brat miał dwadzieścia sześć lat, kiedy wyjechał, żeby wziąć udział w kampanii włoskiej —

BELL: Dwadzieścia pięć. Urodziny miał w październiku. _[powstrzymuje łzy]_ Ma w październiku.

_[James Barnes wygląda na wyraźnie dotkniętego.]_

JONES: Czy rozpoznaje pani mężczyznę siedzącego na ławie oskarżonych?

BELL: Tak. T-tak. To James. Mój brat.

JONES: Dziękuję. Powiedziała pani przed chwilą, że pani brat nie mieszkał już w domu z matką i siostrami w roku 1943. Gdzie zatem mieszkał?

BELL: Niedaleko nabrzeża. Czynsz był tam niższy i było bliżej do drukarni, w której czasami pracował Steve —

JONES: To znaczy Steve Rogers, który jest obecny na sali.

BELL: Tak. Kilka lat przedtem zmarła mu matka, wie pan, i Bucky, Bucky chciał się upewnić, że Steve zdoła zapłacić za wszystkie lekarstwa, był wtedy taki chorowity — 

_[nieliczne odgłosy śmiechu]_

BELL: — więc zaproponował, że złożą się na czynsz, zaoszczędzą trochę. Steve nie był z początku zachwycony. Bucky przyszedł do domu się pożalić — mówił, że to żadne miłosierdzie, że to samolubne, że go o to prosi. Mówił, że Steve to uparte oślisko.

_[śmiech]_

JONES [rozbawiony]: Czy podzielała pani tę ocenę?

BELL: Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że tak.

JONES: Który to był rok?

BELL: To było w 1937. Całe miesiące zanim Steve się zgodził.

JONES: Więc między rokiem 1937 a 1943 James Barnes i Steve Rogers mieszkali razem.

BELL: Z przerwami. Kilka razy musieli się wyprowadzać, bo nie starczyło im na czynsz, albo właścicielom nie podobało się, że Steve czasem wracał do domu z obitą twarzą. Ale jak tylko mogli, to mieszkali razem.

COYLE: Sprzeciw! Z tego robi się epopeja — Wysoki Sądzie, czy tu będzie jakaś pointa?

JONES: Będą aż dwie, Wysoki Sądzie. Jednym z głównych zarzutów oskarżenia był argument, że można i powinno się powątpiewać w lojalność sierżanta Barnesa wobec Steve’a Rogersa. Zapewne ktoś, kto znał ich obu od dzieciństwa może ocenić, czy taki zarzut ma jakiekolwiek podstawy. Co więcej, ta — jak oskarżenie miało uprzejmość określić zeznania pani Bell — epopeja ma na celu nakreślenie, jakim człowiekiem był pan Barnes. Wielokrotnie w trakcie procesu nazywano go bronią, przedmiotem zamiast człowiekiem, który kiedyś miał swoje życie, swoją historię i rodzinę. Uważam, że jest to _niezwykle_ ważne, aby w tym momencie przypomnieć szanownym paniom i panom przysięgłym, że nie patrzą na przedmiot, ale na istotę ludzką. 

COYLE: Niedorzeczność. Nikt nie zaprzeczy, że to człowiek z krwi i kości.

KRILL: No _dobrze_ , oddalam. Ale proszę nie przesadzać, panie mecenasie.

JONES: Dziękuję, Wysoki Sądzie. Pani Bell, proszę spojrzeć na ten list —

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 56]_

JONES: Czy rozpoznaje pani to pismo?

BELL: Tak, to pismo Jamesa.

JONES: Czy mogłaby pani przeczytać kilka linijek, od samej góry?

BELL: Um. Oczywiście. _Drogi Steve, nareszcie stąd ruszamy. Cały pułk za dwa dni przenosi się na północ, do miasta — to usunięto. Przyznam, że to lepsze niż kucanie w okopach i czekanie aż nas szkopy wysadzą. Chłopaki wcale nie mają się lepiej — niespokojni i wystraszeni, potrzeba trzech chłopów żeby utrzymać P., jak krzyczy w koszmarach. Przynajmniej ja już nie mam koszmarów i śpię jak dziecko. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że chciałbym, żebyś był tu ze mną, ale nie powiem. Naprawdę cieszę się, że jesteś w domu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zwiałeś z jakąś damą do Nowego Meksyku hodować kury, bo Mama w ostatnim liście pisze, że cię długo nie widziały —_

JONES: Dziękuję. Oczywiście ten list jest częścią materiału dowodowego i szanowni przysięgli mogą zapoznać się z nim w całości, jeśli będą chcieli... Jeszcze jeden — poświadczono, że pisany tą samą ręką — pani Bell, do kogo jest adresowany?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 57.]_

BELL: Do mnie.

JONES: Pamięta pani, kiedy go dostała?

BELL: Tak. Jesienią ‘44.

JONES: Przeczyta go pani? Jest bardzo krótki.

BELL: _Beck — chcę tylko dać znać, że dostałem twój list — czekałbym, ale jest z datą 5 marca, a mamy już czerwiec. Niewiele mogę powiedzieć. Tyle tylko, że jesteśmy bezpieczni i nie mokniemy... Londyn jest podziurawiony jak księżyc. Po wszystkim zabieram cię tutaj na wycieczkę. Steve mówi, że macie z Vicky nie dać sobą pomiatać tej waszej kierowniczce. Wydaje mu się, że może tu wygrać wojnę i jeszcze tam u was pakować się w bójki, ten wielki osiłek. Opiekuj się Mamą, Vicky i Baby. Całusy — B. Jest jeszcze post scriptum — Bym zapomniał: czekoladki są cudne: DZIĘKI!!_ ‘Dzięki’ jest pisane drukowanymi literami.

JONES: Dziękuję bardzo, pani Bell. Czy powiedziałaby pani, że te listy ukazują stosunek pani brata do Steve’a Rogersa, takim, jaki go pani pamięta?

BELL: Oczywiście. Ci dwaj ciągle się przezywali, ale nie było takiej bójki, której by Bucky nie dokończył za Steve’a. Dałby mu gwiazdkę z nieba, jakby mógł.

JONES: Czy kiedykolwiek miała pani wrażenie, że jego lojalność była fałszywa?

BELL: Nigdy.

JONES: Czy kiedykolwiek miała pani powód by myśleć, że brat kwestionował, wątpił, albo sprzeciwiał się rozkazom kapitana Rogersa w czasie wojny?

BELL: Nigdy.

JONES: Dziękuję. Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie.

KRILL: Proszę bardzo, panie Coyle.

COYLE: Dziękuję. Pani Bell, czy w korespondencji z panią brat kiedykolwiek wydawał się niezadowolony albo nieszczęśliwy z powodu powierzonych im zadań?

BELL: Nie wydaje mi się.

COYLE: Nigdy nie skarżył się na swoje obowiązki?

BELL: Nie mógł zbyt wiele opowiadać. Niektóre części jego listów były ocenzurowane.

COYLE: A to, o czym opowiadał, czy nigdy nie wyrażał niepokoju?

BELL: Czasami miałam wrażenie, jakby bagatelizował, jak im było ciężko. Jakby był weselszy niż w rzeczywistości, żeby nas nie martwić Często pisał o powrocie do domu, o tym, co będzie robił po wszystkim.

COYLE: Był zatem pewien, że wróci?

BELL: Myślę, że chciał żebyśmy _my_ były pewne, że wróci.

COYLE: Właśnie. Dziękuję.

•

Us Weekly @usweekly  
DODATEK SPECJALNY: Po zeznaniach Becci Barnes, Steve Rogers podchodzi uściskać dawną przyjaciółkę usm.ag/3f0oSp __

•

KRILL: Proszę podać imię i nazwisko oraz zawód do protokołu.

MORITA: James Morita. Alkoholik.

_[śmiech]_

COYLE: Panie Morita, był pan jednym z członków grupy szturmowej, którą Rogers założył w czasie wojny — tak zwanych Wyjących Komandosów, zgadza się?

MORITA: Jasne, że byłem.

COYLE: I czy miał pan jakieś specjalne zadania jako jeden z komandosów?

MORITA: Każdy z nas robił trochę wszystkiego — ale tak, ja byłem sanitariuszem.

COYLE: Rozumiem. Wiem, że był pan również jednym z jeńców w Azzano, gdzie kapitan Rogers przerowadził swoją pierwszą misję ratunkową.

MORITA: Nie wiem, czy do czegoś się przydam, pan już wszystko wie.

_[śmiech]_

COYLE: panie Morita, czy opatrzył pan rany Zimowego Żołnierza po uwolnieniu?

MORITA: O ile _ja_ wiem, nie było wtedy nikogo takiego — był tylko Barnes. 

KRILL: Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie, panie Morita.

MORITA: Było wielu rannych. Barnes wydawał się jakoś trzymać, więc podszedłem do niego dopiero później, jak już wszyscy się zdrzemnęliśmy.

COYLE: I jakie rany pan u niego znalazł?

MORITA [z wahaniem]: Szukałem głównie złamanych kości — krwotoków — tego, co mogłem opatrzyć w terenie, wie pan. Barnes mówił, że przede wszystkim pada z nóg. Że wstrzyknęli mu coś, co piekło jak cholera. Z tym nic nie mogłem zrobić, więc dałem mu spokój.

COYLE: A zatem według pana, panie Morita, nie znalazł pan żadnych śladów tortur u sierżanta Barnesa po niewoli w Azzano.

MORITA: Chwileczkę —

COYLE: Pańskie słowa, panie Morita. Trzymali sierżanta Barnesa w laboratorium przez szesnaście dni, czego jedenastu innych jeńców nie przeżyło i zauważył pan tylko, że „padał z nóg”? Czy to jest prawdopodobne?

MORITA [gorączkowo]: Jeśli nazywa pan Barnesa kłamcą, dlaczego po prostu —

COYLE [podniesionym głosem]: Czy nie jest bardziej prawdopodobne, że sierżant Barnes się dogadał z wrogiem, że wcale go nie torturowano i że już wtedy pracował jako agent Hydry—

JONES [wściekły]: Sprzeciw! Spekulacja!

ROGERS [ściszonym głosem]: — nie ma pan prawa —

KRILL: Spokój! Panie Coyle, proszę.

MORITA: Barnes był jednym z najlepszych ludzi, z którymi kiedykolwiek walczyłem — po Azzano _wszyscy_ byliśmy zmęczeni, a Barnes mimo to zdołał utrzymać się na nogach i osłaniać Rogersa — i jeśli ma pan z tym jakiś problem, to zapraszam na udeptaną ziemię.

COYLE: Dziękuję. Nie mam więcej pytań.

•

The New York Times @nytimes  
Siedemdziesiąt lat później: S. Rogers, J. Morita i J. Falsworth znowu razem #procesZŻ nyti.ms/2mdr6lP

•

CNN Breaking News @CNNbrk  
DODATEK SPECJALNY: Steve Rogers zeznaje w #procesZŻ

•

JONES: Kapitanie Rogers, kiedy zorientował się pan, że Barnes żyje?

ROGERS: Na autostradzie południowo-wschodniej. Byłem w drodze do Triskelionu z Natashą i Samem —

JONES: Samem Wilsonem i Natashą Romanov.

ROGERS: Tak. Zostaliśmy — zaatakowani.

JONES: Czy może pan opisać ten atak?

ROGERS: Ktoś wskoczył na dach samochodu i przestrzelił go kilka razy. Sam zahamował i napastnik spadł do przodu.

JONES: Czy może pan opisać napastnika?

ROGERS: Miał czarny mundur i maskę. Metalową rękę. Był dość ciężko uzbrojony.

JONES: Dziękuję. Proszę kontynuować.

ROGERS: Za nim przyjechały posiłki i kiedy wychodziliśmy z samochodu, otwarto do nas ogień. Odbiłem strzał i rzuciło mnie z mostu na autobus pełen cywilów. Jak tylko zaczęli strzelać do tłumu, Natasha próbowała odwrócić uwagę Zimowego Żołnierza od tej sceny i wtedy postrzelił ją w ramię. Interweniowałem; w końcu spadła mu maska.

JONES: Wtedy go pan rozpoznał?

ROGERS [cicho]: Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że rozpoznałem.

JONES: Nigdy nie pomyślał pan, że mógł to być ktoś inny? Potomek, sobowtór?

ROGERS: Nigdy. Głos Bucky’ego, jego oczy. Rozpoznałbym go wszędzie. Nawet po stu kolejnych latach — i tak bym go rozpoznał.

JONES: Czy wyglądał inaczej niż go pan zapamiętał?

ROGERS: Był, _jest_ szerszy. Tęższy, Bucky w czasie wojny to były same kości. Oni — sto siódma — oni byli głodzeni w Azzano. Potem trochę wróciło mu masy, ale nie tyle, co teraz.

JONES: Wspomniał pan, że jego głos brzmiał tak samo. Rozmawialiście?

ROGERS: Powiedziałem jego imię. Zapytał _[odchrząkuje]_ zapytał, kto to.

JONES: Czy sprawiał wrażenie, że mówi szczerze? Czy wydawał się zdziwiony, że zwraca się pan do niego tym imieniem, czy że nazwał go pan jakimkolwiek?

ROGERS: Wyglądał, jakbym powiedział coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia, że może istnieć. Patrzył wprost na mnie i nie miał pojęcia kim jestem.

COYLE: Sprzeciw, Wysoki Sądzie — świadek nie mógł czytać oskarżonemu w myślach i nie może wydawać sądów, co tamten może lub czego nie może pamiętać.

KRILL: Podtrzymuję. Proszę odróżniać opinie od faktów, kapitanie.

_[Kapitan Steve Rogers zaciska zęby, ale przytakuje.]_

JONES: Czy sierżant Barnes ponownie próbował pana zaatakować?

ROGERS: Tak—nie od razu. Zawahał się.

JONES: Czy jest pan tego pewien?

ROGERS: Całkowicie. Miał jakieś dziesięć sekund na — wtedy mógł mnie zastrzelić, ale — nie zrobił tego.

JONES: Spotkał go pan ponownie następnego dnia, prawda?

ROGERS: To prawda.

JONES: Proszę opowiedzieć, co się wtedy stało. Własnymi słowami.

ROGERS: Był na ostatnim helikarierze, który miałem rozbić. Walczyliśmy, znowu. Mieliśmy równe szanse. Musiałem — musiałem zwichnąć mu ramię, prawe ramię, żeby powstrzymać go od ataku na tak długo, żeby wyłączyć helikarier. Kiedy helikarier zaczął się rozpadać, Bucky był uwięziony pod stalową krokwią; pomogłem mu się wydostać.

JONES: Czy sierżant Barnes w jakimkolwiek momencie w czasie walki wydawał się rozpoznać pana albo sprzeciwić się swoim rozkazom?

ROGERS: Kiedy był uwięziony pod tą krokwią, wyglądał na przerażonego. Spojrzał na mnie i wyglądał, jakby myślał, że go zabiję. Próbowałem mu powiedzieć, kim jestem, kim on był, a on. Zaprzeczył. Potem się zatrzymał. Przestał ze mną walczyć, przestał mówić, po prostu na mnie spojrzał i się zatrzymał. _[pauza. cicho]_ Wtedy helikarier się przechylił i spadłem.

JONES: Co spowodowało, że przestał walczyć?

ROGERS: Coś, co powiedziałem. Coś, co powiedział mi w, w 1936, po śmierci mojej matki. Żebym pamiętał, że nie byłem sam, że nie musiałem — _[wdech]_ nie musiałem mieszkać sam. Coś prawdziwego. Wydawało się jakby tylko to było wtedy prawdziwe.

JONES: Kapitanie, znaleziono pana na brzegu Potomaku prawie godzinę po samozniszczeniu helikarierów. Powiedział pan już oficjalnie, że wpadł do rzeki, a zeznania poprzednich świadków pomogły ustalić, że osoba, która pana uratowała, musiała widzieć pana upadek i w dodatku być nadzwyczajnie silna. Czy uważa pan, że sierżant Barnes złamał swoje programowanie i ocalił pana przed utonięciem?

ROGERS: Bardzo szybko straciłem przytomność. Byłem strasznie poturbowany. Pamiętam, że ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękę — gwałtowny ruch ku górze. Myślałem, że zginę, ale udało się. Nie sądzę, żeby mógł mnie wyciągnąć ktokolwiek inny niż Bucky.

JONES: Dziękuję bardzo, kapitanie. Świadek do Pańskiej dyspozycji, mecenasie.

COYLE: Panie Rogers, czy uważa pan, że jest bezstronny w sprawie Zimowego Żołnierza?

_[pauza]_

COYLE: Panie Rogers.

ROGERS: Przepraszam. To nie jest jego imię.

COYLE [z irytacją]: Czy uważa pan, że jest bezstronny w sprawie sierżanta Jamesa Barnesa?

ROGERS: Nie. Nie mógłbym być bezstronny. To mój przyjaciel. Mieszkaliśmy i dorastaliśmy razem. Poszliśmy razem na wojnę. Widziałem, jak umiera. Myślałem, że nie żyje. Nie mógłbym — bezstronność czyniłaby mnie nieludzkim.

COYLE: A zatem jest pan bardzo nieobiektywny. W swoim dzisiejszym zeznaniu pan Wilson zauważył, że, cytuję: „Bałem się, że Steve wyzionie ducha, próbując przemówić do rozumu Zimowego Żołnierza. Pod koniec byłem pewien, że tak się stało i plułem sobie w brodę, że nie udało mi się go przekonać...” Dlaczego pan Wilson — dyplomowany terapeuta, szanowni Państwo, jestem pewien, że nie muszę przypominać — sądził, że Pański stosunek do Zimowego Żołnierza wpłynie na pana instynkt samozachowawczy, kapitanie? Czy mógł sądzić, że wolałby pan umrzeć niż zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

_[Pauza. Kapitan Rogers zaciska zęby.]_

COYLE: Czy próbował pan popełnić wtedy samobójstwo, kapitanie? Wolał pan zginąć z ręki człowieka, którego uważa pan za najbliższego przyjaciela, czy tak?

JONES: Sprzeciw—to było pytanie naprowadzające, Wysoki Sądzie.

KRILL: Podtrzymuję. Proszę nie formułować pytań w tak zamierzony sposób, panie Coyle.

COYLE: Proszę wybaczyć. Kapitanie Rogers. Zgodnie z zeznaniami Marii Hill, kazał jej pan otworzyć ogień, kiedy był jeszcze na pokładzie helikariera. W momencie przyjęcia do szpitala miał pan rozległe obrażenia ciała. Czy kiedykolwiek w czasie starcia z Zimowym Żołnierzem zdecydował pan przestać walczyć?

ROGERS [spięty]: Tak.

_[Barnes zamyka oczy.]_

COYLE: Dlaczego?

ROGERS: Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że jeden z nas będzie musiał ustąpić i nie mogłem znieść myśli, że żyłbym na świecie, w którym — w którym nie mogłem ocalić Bucky’ego. Nie po raz kolejny. Nigdy więcej.

COYLE: Rozumiem. _[pauza]_ Co czuł pan wtedy do sierżanta Barnesa?

ROGERS: Słucham?

COYLE: Dobrze pan słyszał.

ROGERS: Ja — jest moim przyjacielem

JONES: Sprzeciw. Wiemy o tym. Jakie to ma znaczenie?

KRILL: Czy to ma jakąś pointę, panie Coyle?

COYLE: Zaraz będzie miało. Kapitanie Rogers, w 1943 porwał się pan na samotną, samobójczą misję na terytorium wroga, w środku nocy, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z ryzyka wkraczania na terytorium wroga z tak niewielkim przygotowaniem. Wiedział pan również, że w ten sposób naraża jedyny udany rezultat projektu „Odrodzenie”, do którego tylko pan się zakwalifikował. Zgadza się?

ROGERS [pobladł]: Tak.

COYLE: Było to niesamowite ryzyko. Jest to obecnie fakt powszechnie znany, że sierżant Barnes był wśród wyzwolonych tamtej nocy. Niektórzy z nich przyznali, że był pan gotów pozostawić ich samym sobie, tak bardzo chciał pan odnaleźć przyjaciela. Poszedł pan go szukać dalej niż trzymano innych jeńców. Czy _to_ się zgadza?

ROGERS: Zgadza się.

COYLE: Zaryzykował pan więc. W zasadzie ryzykował pan przez kolejne osiemnaście miesięcy. Sierżant Barnes był snajperem Wyjących Komandosów i podlegał pana bezpośrednim rozkazom, a po jego śmierci nie minęły dwa dni, kiedy zanurkował pan samolotem w oceanie arktycznym. Zapytam więc ponownie, kapitanie Rogers: co czuł pan do sierżanta Barnesa?

_[długa cisza; szepty]_

ROGERS: Ja — _[cicho]_ kochałem go. _[odchrząkuje]_ kocham go.

_[wrzawa; niezrozumiałe]_

BARNES: Steve —

KRILL: Spokój, proszę. Kapitanie Rogers, czy pamięta pan, że przysiągł mówić prawdę, całą —

ROGERS: Tak. _[Spokojnie]_ wiem.

BARNES: Steve.

KRILL: Panie Barnes, _proszę_ zająć miejsce.

•

too good for you @carterings  
CZY KAP WŁAŚNIE WYSZEDŁ Z SZAFY #PROCESJBB

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@carterings „Kochałem go. Kocham go” o mój bożeeeee

short stripes @flightrisk  
tyle lat #procesjbb

shot first @flyingsolo  
Teraz wiemy, dlaczego Rogers tak zaciekle broni ZŻ #ProcesZŻ

•

COYLE: Kapitanie Rogers, jak długo trwał Pański romans z sierżantem Barnesem?

ROGERS: Słucham?

COYLE: Powiedział pan —

ROGERS: Powiedziałem, że go kocham. Nie wiedział o tym. Nigdy mu nie powiedziałem.

COYLE: Może inaczej. Nie miał pan romansu z sierżantem Barnesem?

ROGERS: Nie. Dla niego byliśmy tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nic więcej.

_[Barnes się śmieje.]_

COYLE: Czy kiedykolwiek powiedział pan sierżantowi Barnesowi coś niestosownego, coś co było spowodowane pana uczuciami?

ROGERS: Nie, ja —

COYLE: Czy kiedykolwiek przystawiał się pan do niego, wiedząc że był już znacznie silniejszy? Gdy był znacznie słabszy niż kiedykolwiek

ROGERS: Nie!

COYLE: Czy kiedykolwiek zrobił pan lub powiedział cokolwiek, co mogłoby zostać postrzegane jako wykorzystywanie podwładnego oficera —

ROGERS: _Nigdy._

JONES: Wysoki Sądzie, sprzeciw — oskarżenie zmienia reguły gry. Interesują nas czyny sierżanta Barnesa z ostatnich sześćdziesięciu kilku lat, aby ustalić, czy zostały popełnione świadomie, czy też został do ich popełnienia zmuszony. Kapitan Rogers nie jest sądzony za coś, czego nie zrobił siedemdziesiąt lat temu.

COYLE: Wysoki Sądzie, chcę jedynie ustalić, czy kapitan Rogers jest w stanie bronić sierżanta Barnesa z pobudek innych niż przyjaźń.

JONES: Przepraszam, ale nie widzę, w jaki sposób romantyczne uczucie mogłoby sprawić, że kapitan Rogers byłby mniej lub bardziej subiektywny w stosunku do sierżanta Barnesa w przeciwieństwie do uczucia przyjaźni lub braterstwa.

COYLE: Uczucie, być może, takie jak poczucie winy za wykorzystywanie fizyczne lub emocjonalne członka zespołu, który był jego podwładnym — mogło to sprawić, że sierżant Barnes zmienił str—

JONES: Chwileczkę — Wysoki Sądzie, nie zważając na zawarte w tym rozumowaniu absolutnie obrzydliwe implikacje, pan Coyle właściwie oskarża kapitana Rogersa o krzywoprzysięstwo. Kapitan Rogers już odpowiedział na to pytanie. To nic innego jak antagonizowanie świadka w celu wpłynięcia na decyzję ławy przysięgłych —

KRILL: Podtrzymuję sprzeciw. Panie Coyle, na cokolwiek chciał pan zwrócić uwagę, już pan to zrobił. Proszę kontynuować.

COYLE: Dobrze. Kapitanie Rogers, nie uważa pan, że pana uczucia do sierżanta Barnesa mogły wpłynąć na ocenę powagi jego czynów?

ROGERS: Nie uważam tak, nie.

COYLE: Nie uważa pan, że prawdą jest, że czasami miłość rzeczywiście jest ślepa?

ROGERS: Przepraszam, Wysoki Sądzie, nie wiedziałem, że oskarżenie chciało wygrać proces recytując frazesy. Gdybym wiedział, wziąłbym ze sobą encyklopedię.

_[nieliczne odgłosy śmiechu Barnes pochylił się do przodu na swoim krześle, uśmiecha się, wpatrując się w Rogersa.]_

COYLE: Nie posiada pan mocy czytania w myślach ani odgadywania wyroków boskich, kapitanie, chyba, że źle nas poinformowano, co do zmian, jakie wywołało u pana serum Erskine’a. Biorąc to pod uwagę, czy może być pan całkowicie, absolutnie pewny, że sierżant Barnes nie mógł z własnej woli popełnić któregoś z przypisywanych mu zabójstw? Nie pytam o pana przeczucia. Chodzi mi o twarde, empiryczne dowody. Czarno na białym.

ROGERS [z irytacją]: Zważając na fakt, że spałem wtedy w zamarzniętym samolocie gdzieś na Arktyce, nie dam panu na to empirycznych dowodów, nie.

COYLE [stukając teczką o miejsce świadka]: Hmm. Kapitanie Rogers, czy uczucie, którym darzy pan sierżanta Barnesa jest bezwarunkowe? Kochałby go pan nawet, jeśli byłby winny popełnienia któregokolwiek z tych zabójstw i miał pełną świadomość swoich czynów?

ROGERS: Ja — oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze.

COYLE: Kapitanie, chciałbym wyrazić się jasno. Przychodzi pan do sądu, aby zeznawać pod przysięgą, ponieważ chce pan bronić sierżanta Barnesa przed tym „złym" amerykańskim systemem prawnym. Czy Pańska decyzja, żeby zeznawać w obronie i Pańskie uczucia do oskarżonego to dwie różne kwestie, czy też broni go pan, ponieważ darzy go uczuciem?

JONES: Wysoki Sądzie, sprzeciw dla tego typu pytań.

KRILL: Na jakiej podstawie?

JONES: Oskarżenie zachowuje się kłótliwie i nie przesłuchuje świadka w dobrej wierze.

_[pauza]_

KRILL: Oddalam. Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie, kapitanie Rogers.

ROGERS: Jeśli oskarżonym byłaby obca mi osoba, byłbym na tym samym miejscu. Wysoki Sądzie.

COYLE: Szanowne panie i panowie przysięgli, zmuszony jestem prosić o poddanie w wątpliwość, czy możemy wierzyć zeznaniom człowieka, który przyznał, że darzy bezwarunkową miłością zabójcę, który sam przyznał się do swoich zbrodni — który być może kocha mordercę jednego z największych prezydentów tego kraju; prezydenta, którego pamięć nadal czcimy. Jakim człowiekiem — jaki człowiek, którego pierś zdobi amerykańska flaga i który dumnie nazywa się „Ameryką” na cześć swojej ojczyzny —

ROGERS: Wie pan, Ameryka mogłaby też kiedyś tego spróbować. Mogłaby spróbować obdarzyć drugiego człowieka większym szacunkiem i miłością, bo przyzwyczaiła się tu do strasznego skąpstwa.

COYLE: Kapitanie _Rogers_ , czy z czystym sercem może pan powiedzieć, że nie dostrzega w oskarżonym zabójcy?

ROGERS [odwarkuje]: _Mogę_. To jeden z najodważniejszych ludzi, jakich znam, najodważniejszy — eksperymentowano na nim przez dziesiątki lat, więc to — _cud_ , że jest tu w ogóle z nami—

COYLE: Dowody na to nie są jednoznaczne —

ROGERS: Powątpiewa pan w tortury i pranie mózgu, którym poddawany był obecny tu najstarszy amerykański jeniec wojenny?

COYLE: Po prostu pytam, kapitanie.

ROGERS: Po prostu?

COYLE: Wysoki Sądzie, naprawdę —

KRILL: Kapitanie Rogers, jakkolwiek szlachetna byłaby Pańska postawa, jest w tym momencie nie na miejscu. Proszę po prostu odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

ROGERS: Z całym szacunkiem, Wysoki Sądzie, ale oskarżenie od samego początku tego procesu chce ukrzyżować Bucky’ego Barnesa za przeżycie dekad tortur i wyrafinowanej manipulacji emocjonalnej. Wydawałoby się, że to jego praca. Ale zawsze byłem przekonany, że zadaniem sądu jest dochodzenie prawdy, a nie doszukiwanie się kruczków prawnych i pół-prawd, żeby skazać niewinnego człowieka. Bucky był poniżany i traktowany jak przedmiot przez siedemdziesiąt lat — oskarżenie zachowuje się jak wszyscy ci, którzy wykorzystywali go jako środek perswazji, używali jak broni, a ja nie zamierzam siedzieć tu i patrzeć jak ktoś —

KRILL: Kapitanie.

ROGERS: — tutaj dąży do skazania go na choćby jeden dzień dłużej. Tylko raz nie udało mi się go uratować. Więcej do tego nie dopuszczę.

KRILL: Czy sąd ma potraktować to jako groźbę, kapitanie Rogers?

ROGERS: Wysoki Sądzie, ja tylko mówię, jak Sąd powinien postąpić.

•

The Associated Press @AP  
Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Kap. Rogers o sierż. Barnesie: „Kocham go” apne.ws/7asA9UQ

Fox News @FoxNews  
#KapitanAmeryka: Nie taki bohater, jakim go malowaliśmy fxn.ws/3arYV5b

•

Trendy – Cały świat • Zmień

#GejCzyBi  
  
---  
  
•

CNN Breaking News @CNNbrk  
DODATEK SPECJALNY: Pod gmachem sądu: Steve Rogers i Sam Wilson w objęciach po drugim dniu przesłuchań: cnn.it/1uGk7KS

People Magazine @peoplemag  
Nowa miłość: Kap i Falcon w dwuznacznym uścisku peoplem.ag/1b7dfjK

•

 **To** : srogers@gmail.com  
**From** : przystojniakzmlotem@gmail.com

Wielkie serce, przyjacielu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Przyjęłam, że nie tłumaczę nazw kont na Twitterze, więc przyda się pewnie wyjaśnienie: konto o nazwie Veteran Affairs to właśnie wspomniana przez Sama poradnia dla kombatantów.


	3. Chapter 3

too good for you @carterings  
O BOŻE ZACZYNAJĄ, JBB BĘDZIE ZEZNAWAŁ

shot first @flyingsolo  
ZŻ składa przysięgę. Co za farsa #ProcesZŻ

•

KRILL: Proszę się przedstawić do protokołu.

BARNES: James — James Buchanan Barnes.

JONES: Panie Barnes, jak rozumiem, nie odzyskał pan do końca pamięci.

BARNES: Zgadza się.

JONES: W porządku. Proszę opowiedzieć, co pan pamięta ze swojej niewoli z rąk Hydry.

BARNES: Pamiętam głównie fragmenty. Dzień, kiedy mnie pojmali. Byłem w kiepskim stanie — miałem złamaną rękę, całą zakrwawioną. Odcięli — odcięli mi rękę. Chyba wtedy straciłem przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłem, miałem już nową.

_[Steve Rogers wygląda, jakby nie czuł się dobrze.]_

BARNES: Byłem dość otumaniony, z bólu, a może jeszcze coś mi podali. Zobaczyłem rękę i spanikowałem — zaatakowałem jednego z techników, chciałem się uwolnić, ale było ich zbyt wielu. Związali mnie pasami. Zola też tam był. Powiedział, że mam być „nową pięścią Hydry”.

JONES: Proszę kontynuować.

BARNES: Pamiętam ból — nie jak przy łamaniu kości albo postrzale, ale taki, przy którym boli całe ciało. Bolało tak strasznie, że mogłem tylko wrzeszczeć, tak długo aż straciłem głos. Wrzeszczałem. Zola powiedział, że przestanie boleć, jeśli będę im posłuszny.

JONES: Co pan zrobił?

BARNES: Powiedziałem, że mają się wypchać.

_[niepewny śmiech]_

BARNES: Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo to trwało. Godziny, może dni. W pewnym momencie tak mocno ugryzłem się w język, że mi coś wepchnęli do ust. Nie mogłem już krzyczeć. I wtedy — wtedy wszystko było już jakieś takie zamazane. Niewyraźne.

JONES [z drżeniem w głosie]: Całkiem zrozumiałe. Co jeszcze pan pamięta?

BARNES: Zimno. W komorze kriogenicznej — technologia była jeszcze niedoskonała. Czasami coś poszło nie tak i godzinami siedziałem w zimnie. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, miałem tylko nadzieję, że to się szybko skończy.

JONES: Proszę opisać typową misję.

BARNES: Nie pamiętam.

JONES: Nie pamięta pan rozkazów zabijania?

BARNES: Nie.

JONES: Pamięta pan którekolwiek z zabójstw?

BARNES: Niektóre. Pojedyncze obrazy. Pamiętam — krew. Krzyki.

JONES: Panie Barnes, jakie byłyby konsekwencje niesubordynacji? Przypomina pan sobie, czy kiedykolwiek sprzeciwił się rozkazom?

BARNES [z wahaniem]: Nie rozumiem.

JONES: Czy był pan świadom, w jakimkolwiek momencie podczas misji, że może się zbuntować? To znaczy, czy mógł pan się sprzeciwić?

BARNES: Na co by się to zdało? Nie buduje się broni, która odmawia oddania strzałów.

JONES: Dziękuję bardzo, panie Barnes. Oskarżenie może zadać swoje pytania.

•

Roy Van Dale @RV_Dale  
Czy ktoś w to w ogóle wierzy? #ProcesZŻ #ludziepobudka

•

COYLE: Panie Barnes, wspomniał pan, że pamięta tylko niektóre swoje ofiary. Proszę spojrzeć na to zdjęcie. Czy to jedna z nich?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 12]_

BARNES: Nie — Nie.

COYLE: Pani Naomie Finebaum opowiadała wcześniej, że zastrzelił pan jej śpiącego dziadka w jego własnej sypialni. Pamięta go pan?

BARNES: Nie.

COYLE: Zapewne to jakaś pociecha dla jego wnuczki. A pamięta pan Antona Kairovskiego?

BARNES: _[pauza]_ Tak.

JONES: Sprzeciw! Do czego to zmierza?

COYLE: Wysoki Sądzie, obrona wielokrotnie wskazywała na amnezję oskarżonego, że jest to sytuacja usprawiedliwiająca jego zbrodnie; jedynie chcę ustalić, jak wielkie są braki w jego pamięci.

KRILL: Nie ma potrzeby przechodzić przez cały materiał dowodowy. Proszę się streszczać.

COYLE: Dobrze. Pamięta pan, jak zginął Ronald Sinclair?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 18]_

COYLE: Udusił go pan gołymi rękami. No, powiedzmy, że „gołymi”...

_[na sali rozlega się skrępowany śmiech]_

COYLE: Pamięta to pan?

BARNES: Tak.

COYLE: Pamięta pan, że zabił też jego żonę Cecelię?

BARNES: Tak.

COYLE: Sinclair był zleceniodawcą. To on był celem. Jego żona była architektem. Nie miała nic wspólnego z pracą swojego męża, a pan mimo wszystko — zabił ją pan — gołymi rękami. Dlaczego pan ją zabił?

BARNES: To był jeden z parametrów misji.

COYLE: Rozumiem. Jednym z parametrów misji było uśmiercenie całkowicie niewinnej kobiety, która w tym czasie spała w innej części domu.

BARNES: Tak. To —

COYLE: Tak?

BARNES: Hydra nie przejmowała się. Nie przejmowali się przypadkowymi ofiarami.

COYLE [z obrzydzeniem]: Przypadkowymi ofiarami. Pan —

JONES: Stanowczy sprzeciw, Wysoki Sądzie! To jest jawne podburzanie —

KRILL: Podtrzymuję. Proszę powstrzymać się od oceniania, Panie Coyle.

COYLE: Przejdźmy dalej. Panie Barnes, czy pamięta pan planowanie tego zamachu?

BARNES: Nie.

COYLE: Zabił pan tego człowieka wraz z jego żoną i mimo to nie pamięta pan planowania ich zabójstwa?

BARNES: No wie pan, byłem wtedy nieprzytomny.

COYLE: Jak to nieprzytomny?

BARNES: Zamrażali mnie, kiedy mnie — kiedy nie byłem im potrzebny.

COYLE: Bardzo wygodnie.

JONES: Sprzeciw! To jest dobrze udokumentowane, pan Coyle może sprawdzić to w licznych źródłach —

KRILL: Podtrzymuję. _[drwiąco]_ panie Coyle, proszę się powstrzymać od jawnego powątpiewania w słowa oskarżonego.

COYLE: Jak dobrze pamięta pan te zamachy, panie Barnes? Czy pamięta pan, co wtedy czuł? _[pauza]_ Czy były to pozytywne uczucia? O czym pan myślał, kiedy zaciskał ręce na ich gardłach? Czy sprawiało to panu _przyjemno_ —

JONES: Wysoki Sądzie, stanowczo protes— _[przerwane]_

_[zamieszanie; nierozpoznawalne słowa]_

KRILL: Proszę o ciszę.

ROGERS [ściszonym głosem]: — nie ma prawa —

KRILL: Kapitanie Rogers, proszę zająć miejsce i przestać zakłócać przesłuchanie, bo inaczej będę musiała pana wyprosić z sali.

_[zamieszanie]_

ROGERS: Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pani —

JONES: Wysoki Sądzie, pytania oskarżenia opierają się na bezpodstawnych przesłankach i wyraźnie zmierzają do podburzenia —

ROGERS: — to niedorzeczne. Bucky to najdzielniejszy i najlepszy człowiek, jakiego —

KRILL: Kapitanie Rogers, jestem zmuszona —

ROGERS: Nie zasługuje na to. Ten kraj jest mu winien więcej niż groźby bez pokrycia i proces za zdradę —

BARNES: Zamknij japę, Rogers.

KRILL [z oburzeniem]: Panie Barnes —

ROGERS: Bucky.

BARNES: No siadaj już.

ROGERS: Zasługujesz na więcej, Buck.

BARNES: Przestań rzucać się na zbirów, młody. Dam sobie radę.

COYLE: Przejdźmy dalej. Panie Barnes, czy był pan kiedykolwiek w Dallas?

BARNES: Nie wiem.

_[szepty]_

COYLE: Nie pamięta pan, czy kiedykolwiek był w Dallas w stanie Teksas?

BARNES: Nie.

COYLE: A mimo to wcześniej od rządowego analityka usłyszeliśmy coś innego. Zeznał, że Pańska misja z listopada 1963 miała miejsce właśnie w Dallas.

BARNES: W takim razie wie lepiej ode mnie.

COYLE: Pani Romanov mówiła, że jest pan doskonałym snajperem. Czy Pańska zręczność zależy od rodzaju broni?

BARNES: Raczej nie. Oni — Hydra nauczyła mnie wprawnie posługiwać się wieloma modelami.

COYLE: Czy byłby pan w stanie strzelić z karabinu Carcano, kalibru 6,5 mm?

BARNES: Tak.

COYLE: I czy z tego karabinu byłby pan w stanie trafić w ruchomy cel — powiedzmy, wielkości ludzkiej głowy — z odległości 80 metrów?

BARNES: Tak mi się wydaje.

COYLE: Tak się panu wydaje — trafiłby pan ten sam cel trzy razy w ciągu sześciu sekund?

BARNES: Oczywiście.

COYLE [podniesionym głosem]: Czy nie jest zatem prawdą, panie Barnes, że 22 listopada 1963 roku zrobił pan to, strzelając z okna w Texas Book Depository i zabijając prezydenta Johna F. Kennedy’ego —

JONES: Sprzeciw! Naprowadzanie!

KRILL: Podtrzymuję. Proszę to inaczej ująć, panie Coyle.

COYLE: Panie Barnes, kto był pańskim celem w Dallas?

BARNES: Nie — nie wiem.

COYLE: _[Pauza]_ Rozumiem.

_[szepty]_

COYLE: Panie Barnes. Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi zeznaniami, wstrzyknięto panu w Azzano tak zwane serum super-żołnierza, zgadza się?

BARNES: Tak. To znaczy... Wtedy nie wiedziałem, co mi wstrzyknęli.

COYLE: Kiedy zdał pan sobie sprawę, że pana organizm się zmienił?

BARNES: W, w Azzano nie wiedzieli, czy to zadziałało. Jakby zadziałało, pewnie by mnie nigdy nie wypuścili.

_[Steve Rogers wydaje z siebie bolesny odgłos.]_

BARNES: Myślę, że trochę mi zajęło, zanim zauważyłem. Znaczy — nie _narzekałby_ pan przecież, że siniaki szybciej się goją?

COYLE: Ale wiedział pan do czasu upadku w 1944?

BARNES: Tak.

COYLE: Panie Barnes, dlaczego nigdy pan nie powiedział o tych zmianach kapitanowi Rogersowi? Był Pańskim przełożonym, czy nie był to Pański obowiązek? Czy nie sądził pan, że chciałby o tym wiedzieć?

BARNES: Ja —

COYLE: Co więcej, gdyby kapitan Rogers wiedział o pana przyspieszonej regeneracji, zapewne szukałby pana po upadku w Alpach. Nie chciał pan dać się znaleźć? Zaplanował pan, że w ten sposób dołączy do Hydry —

BARNES: _Nie._

COYLE: Proszę zatem powiedzieć: po co utrzymywać to w tajemnicy?

BARNES: Chyba — nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Musiałbym przyznać, że coś się zmieniło, że — że wojna coś we mnie zmieniła, a tego nie chciałem. Chciałem, żeby było jak dawniej, kiedy pakowałem się w bójki ze Steve’em i broniłem go. Przyznanie się Steve’owi, że się zmieniłem oznaczałoby przyznanie, że wojna działa się naprawdę. Chyba chciałem to jeszcze trochę odłożyć.

COYLE: Hmm. _[pauza]_ Panie Barnes, czy pamięta pan wydarzenia w Triskelionie? Te, o których opowiadali świadkowie?

BARNES: Nie — nie pamiętam. Nie tak — nie.

COYLE: Rozumiem. Więc nie pamięta pan wepchnięcia Shauna Danfortha, lat 39, do płonącego odrzutowca —

BARNES: Nie.

COYLE: Ani Janet Stobert, którą wysadził granat wrzucony do ładowni samolotu —

BARNES: Nie.

COYLE: Proszę zatem powiedzieć, co właściwie pan pamięta?

BARNES: Pamiętam. Pamiętam Steve’a. Pamiętam walkę z nim, pamiętam, jak mówił mi, że mam tego nie robić, że mnie zna.

COYLE: Pamięta pan, że strzelał do kapitana Rogersa? Trzy razy, bodajże, raz w bok, raz w —

BARNES: Tak.

COYLE: Czy pamięta pan również, że skatował go do tego stopnia, że miał złamane kilka żeber, pękniętą kość policzkową, paliczki, błonę bębenkową —

BARNES [z warknięciem]: _Tak._

COYLE: Może pan opowiedzieć, jak wyglądał upadek kapitana Rogersa z helikariera?

BARNES: Nie chciał walczyć. Byłem wściekły, bo nie chciał walczyć. Strasznie go poturbowałem. I wtedy — _[niepewnie]_ pamiętam, że patrzyłem, jak spada. I wtedy sam też skoczyłem. _[Z nutą goryczy.]_ Najwyraźniej upadki to moje przeznaczenie.

COYLE: Proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli się mylę — zaledwie kilka sekund zanim kapitan Rogers spadł, próbował go pan zabić.

BARNES:T— Tak.

COYLE: Poza tym podczas walki kapitan Rogers zwichnął panu ramię. Zgadza się?

BARNES: Tak.

COYLE: Czy zgadza się też, że Pańska — metalowa ręka również została znacznie uszkodzona?

BARNES: Steve mocno ją obił, zgadza się.

COYLE [z niedowierzaniem]: I mimo to oczekuje pan, że uwierzymy, że po upadku kapitana Rogersa zanurkował pan w Potomaku, nie zważając na obrażenia nie jednej, ale obu rąk i mimo wszystko zdołał wyłowić Pańską niedoszłą ofiarę? Bajka wyssana z palca, obrona wymyśliła to wszystko, żeby wywołać współczucie dla oskarżonego —

JONES: Sprzeciw!

KRILL [prawie jednocześnie]: Panie Coyle —

BARNES: Nie oczekuję, że — że mi uwierzycie. Sam nie wiem, czy w to wierzę. Wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia to to, że ktokolwiek uratował Steve’a, jestem mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. _[cicho]_ Musiał kochać go jak diabli, jeśli się na to zdobył. 

COYLE: Panie Barnes. Jako Zimowy Żołnierz popełnił pan całą listę czynów, których brzydziłby się każdy rozumny człowiek —

JONES: Sprzeciw!

KRILL: Nie, chcę zobaczyć, dokąd to zmierza. Oddalam.

COYLE: — i mimo to nigdy nie próbował pan uciec? Sprzeciwić się rozkazom?

BARNES [z napięciem w głosie]: Nie po — nie po tym, jak — nie mogłem.

COYLE: Zastanawiam się zatem, co innego stało się dnia, kiedy to zdołał pan odzyskać przytomność umysłu.

BARNES: No, był tam Steve, mówił do mnie —

COYLE: Panie Barnes, czy naprawdę chce pan powiedzieć, że zabijanie ludzi — dzieci — nie wystarczyło, ale, że, że wystarczyło Pańskie imię wypowiedziane przez tego człowieka? Co z pana za —

BARNES [z rezygnacją]: _Nie wiem_. Wiem tylko — Steve był ze mną całe moje życie, pakowaliśmy się razem w tyle tarapatów, że starczyłoby za dziesięciu, już raz ocalił mi życie i wtedy też tak było —

COYLE [z drwiną]: Ach tak, wasza przyjaźń. Wczoraj mieliśmy przyjemność usłyszeć, jakim uczuciem darzy pana kapitan Rogers. Czy było to dla pana zaskoczeniem?

BARNES: Tak.

COYLE: Jaka była pańska reakcja na jego wyznanie? Czy był pan zszokowany, może obrzydzony? Czy kiedykolwiek podejrzewał pan go o to?

BARNES: Nie byłem, nie byłem obrzydzony, nie. Raczej zaskoczony, bo myślałem, że bym zauważył, bo przecież kochałem go od ‘36.

_[zamieszanie]_

KRILL: Spokój!

COYLE: Mamy _naprawdę_ uwierzyć —

ROGERS: Bucky —

BARNES: Tak, ty osiłku. Pewnie, że tak.

ROGERS: I tu cię pobiłem, Buck. Pamiętasz — pamiętasz w ‘32 jak mama była na oddziale, a ja byłem chory? Przyniosłeś mi taką słodką bułkę i całą noc opowiadałeś historyjki. Siedziałeś na moim łóżku i nie chciałeś sobie pójść nawet, kiedy mówiłem, że nie chcę, żebyś też się rozchorował. I wtedy właśnie pomyślałem — wiedziałem — tak.

BARNES [cicho]: Pamiętam.

KRILL: Panowie, proszę.

•

too good for you @carterings  
TOTALNIE SIĘ NIE SPODZIEWAŁ TEJ ODPOWIEDZI #PROCESJBB

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@carterings prokurator jest debilem, popatrzcie na ich twarze

commando #8 @ahowling  
/od 1936/ poMOCY

commando #8 @ahowling  
widzieliście TWARZ kapa, jak to usłyszał

too good for you @carterings  
@ahowling a dopiero zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiaććććć

•

COYLE: Panie Barnes, czy już kiedyś widział pan ten budynek?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 72]_

BARNES: Nie.

COYLE: Jest pan pewien? Nie był pan tam podczas którejś z misji?

BARNES: Nie pamiętam. Ale jasne, to niewiele dzisiaj znaczy.

_[nieliczne odgłosy śmiechu]_

COYLE: Zgadza się. To zdjęcie skrzyżowania 5 Ulicy z Morris Avenue na Brooklynie.

_[Steve Rogers wzdryga się.]_

COYLE: Kapitan Rogers dobrze zna ten adres, ponieważ zanim przebudowano tę część miasta, mieściła się tam kamienica, w której obaj mieszkaliście od 1937 do 1939.

BARNES: Nie — ja nie, nie —

COYLE: Czy może pan spojrzeć na ten dokument?

_[Materiał dowodowy nr 73]_

BARNES: To raport po misji. Z datą czerwiec 1974.

COYLE: Zgadza się. Proszę przeczytać na głos zaznaczony fragment, o ten.

BARNES [powoli]: _ZŻ zdezerterował podczas rutynowej misji w Nowym Jorku. Zlokalizowaliśmy go w kawalerce na skrzyżowaniu 5 i Morris. Nie odpowiadał na standardowe impulsy, trzeba było go bezpośrednio obezwładnić. Zalecane kasowanie + ostrożność w przypadku wypuszczania go w tej okolicy._

COYLE: Panie Barnes, przeczytawszy ten raport, nadal utrzymuje, że Pański związek z Hydrą był całkowicie bezwolny? Wydaje mi się oczywiste, że był pan w stanie opierać się ich metodom —

JONES: Sprzeciw! To _czysta_ spekulacja —

KRILL: Podtrzymuję.

COYLE: Może się pan zwyczajnie poddał? A może _chciał_ —

JONES: _Sprzeciw!_

COYLE: — jak wierny pies, który wraca do swojego pana —

KRILL: _Panie Coyle_. Proszę się kontrolować.

BARNES [cicho]: Próbowałem. Przysięgam, że próbowałem.

COYLE: Nie mam więcej pytań.

•

Luisa E @LEscarra  
Sędzia zarządziła przerwę na lunch. Mowy końcowe po południu #USAkontraJBB

shot first @flyingsolo  
Nie zapominajmy: wrócił do nich. #ProcesZŻ #winny

•

Od: Sam [17:24]  
Wiedziałaś

Od: Sam [17:24]  
O nich?

Do: Sam [17:25]  
Zaczynałam podejrzewać

Do: Sam [17:25]  
Spójrz na nich

Do: Sam [17:29]  
Dlaczego na mnie tak nikt nie patrzy

Od: Sam [17:30]  
Bo za rzadko na mnie patrzysz  


Od: Sam [17:38]  
Nat? 

Od: Sam [17:38]  
Zbyt bezpośrednio?

Do: Sam [17:40]  
Chodźmy coś zjeść po tym wszystkim 

Od: Sam [17:41]  
Pewnie :) 

Od: Sam [17:42]  
Jeśli ten proces się kiedyś skończy

•

Us Weekly @usweekly  
Sto lat samotności: Steve Rogers i Bucky Barnes usm.ag/1p2qbHK

People Magazine @peoplemag  
Pieśń lodu, wojny i rozłąki: dwaj zakochani chłopcy peoplem.ag/Bu3it

Irena E @IEscarra  
Ostra wymiana zdań w Subwayu niedaleko sądu #ProcesJBB

•

COYLE: ... patrzymy na zabójcę, który nawet nie zaprzeczył — który przyznał się do zatrważającej liczby sześćdziesięciu trzech morderstw, a kto wie, ile jeszcze trupów jest pogrzebanych w jego dziurawej pamięci. To człowiek, który przyznał, że okłamywał swojego wybawcę — najlepszego przyjaciela i przełożonego — okłamywał go o eksperymentach Hydry w Azzano. Czy nie dziwi Państwa, że upiera się, że mówi prawdę właśnie teraz? Teraz, kiedy ten „Arnim Zola” to jedynie widmo — teraz, kiedy nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby potwierdzić jego winę?

_[pauza]_

Obrona chciałaby, żeby Państwo uwierzyli, że ten człowiek jest ofiarą. Powiem jedno: ten oto człowiek współpracował z Hydrą przez siedemdziesiąt lat — mordował dzieci — zastrzelił prezydenta Kennedy’ego, proszę Państwa — ani razu nie podważając swoich rozkazów. Nie tak postępuje człowiek niewinny; tak postępuje oprawca, który świetnie się czuł w organizacji, budzącej odrazę w nas wszystkich...

•

commando #8 @ahowling  
nie chcę hejtować tego gościa za wykonywanie swojej pracy ale wcale mi tego nie ułatwia #ProcesJBB

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@ahowling nie zdziwiłbym się jeśli koleś codziennie kopie szczeniaki

shot first @flyingsolo  
Świetna mowa końcowa oskarżenia #ProcesZŻ

•

Panie i panowie przysięgli,

przed Państwem trudna decyzja. Oskarżenie i obrona przedstawili swoje argumenty — zrobiliśmy to w sposób przejrzysty, mam nadzieję — i teraz nie możemy zrobić nic innego, jak tylko powierzyć życie tego człowieka całej dwunastce przysięgłych. Ostateczny wybór należy do państwa i będzie musiał być jednogłośny.

Oskarżenie — wielokrotnie — przypominało o zbrodniach przypisywanych Zimowemu Żołnierzowi, jednak my wcale nie zaprzeczamy, że Zimowy Żołnierz je popełnił. Twierdzimy, że James Barnes stał się Zimowym Żołnierzem wbrew swojej woli, że nigdy nie miał zamiaru mordować i że nie powinien być karany za zbrodnie innych i groźniejszych od niego ludzi. Mimo wnikliwej mowy końcowej, którą wygłosiło oskarżenie, nie będę państwa obrażał i analizował dowodów traumy, którą sierżant Barnes przecierpiał przez siedem dekad — nie będę tego robił po raz kolejny. Pozwolę sobie jedynie zapytać: jeśli rzeczywiście Zimowy Żołnierz w pełni świadomie brał udział w działaniach Hydry, to dlaczego wrócił? Dlaczego uratował Kapitana Amerykę z głębin Potomaku? Dlaczego nie zniknął i nie zaczął życia od nowa, daleko stąd? Dlaczego dobrowolnie oddał się w ręce prawa i poddał procesowi?

Oczywiście, łatwo jest myśleć, że pozbycie się Zimowego Żołnierza to pozbycie się problemu raz na zawsze — pozbycie się Hydry, tego podstępnego i oślizgłego intruza. Zimowy Żołnierz to uosobienie wilka złego, to diabeł, to potwór spod łóżka. Boimy się go jak ciemności. Jesteśmy tak zajęci własnym strachem przed ciemnością, że nawet nie mamy czasu się zastanowić, kto wyłączył światło.

Proszę, aby państwo pamiętali, że oskarżony to nie broń, którą można wyrzucić, bo już nie działa. Nie jest duchem. To żyjący, oddychający człowiek, który też ma uczucia, który kiedyś całym swoim sercem bronił swojego kraju i który teraz siedzi tutaj w oczekiwaniu aż ten kraj zdecyduje o jego losie. Proszę, żeby państwo nie zapomnieli, co tutaj zobaczyli — nie zapomnieli o nagraniach, zdjęciach, aktach, wszystkich opowiadających historię tortur i warunkowania, przez które James Barnes przechodził przez siedemdziesiąt lat.

Nie osądzamy Zimowego Żołnierza. To nie proces Zimowego Żołnierza. Zimowy Żołnierz to błąd w rozumowaniu, wymysł, groteskowa baśń. Gdybyśmy mieli posadzić na ławie oskarżonych każdego lekarza, żołnierza i polityka, który przyczynił się do istnienia programu Zimowy Żołnierz, może wtedy moglibyśmy powiedzieć, że sprawiedliwość dosięgła Zimowego Żołnierza. Nie: człowiek, którego dzisiaj osądzamy, który siedzi na tej sali to Bucky Barnes.

Wszyscy wiemy, kim jest Bucky. Widzieliśmy go w podręcznikach do historii, szkolnych wypracowaniach, bestsellerowych romansach, na ekranach kin, w serialach telewizyjnych. Niektórzy z nas dorastali, codziennie oglądając _Kapitana Amerykę i Wyjących Komandosów_ przed wyjściem do szkoły. Niektórzy z nas oglądali razem z dziećmi. Niektórzy z nas nawet mieli Misia Bucky’ego. Wszyscy znamy historię Bucky’ego Barnesa, Steve’a Rogersa i Peggy Carter i Komandosów, a nawet ta dobrze nam znana historia okazuje się być trochę inna niż się nam wydawało. To jeszcze nie wszystko. Historia, jak się okazuje, nigdy nie umiera. Czasami nawet wraca do życia.

Bucky Barnes wrócił do życia w tym tygodniu. Na naszych oczach. Pozwólmy mu je tym razem przeżyć.

To nie jest łatwa decyzja. Proszę się nie spieszyć. Proszę ze spokojem przejrzeć każdy dokument, każdy raport, każde zdjęcie, każde wideo z materiałów dowodowych. Proszę się upewnić, że podejmują państwo taką decyzję, na jaką pozwalają okoliczności. To będzie trudne. Będzie wymagało odwagi i siły. Ale wierzę w państwa, wierzę — cokolwiek sądziliście, kiedy przybyliście do sądu — że postąpią państwo słusznie.

Dziękuję

•

Eve Gabler @E_Gablr  
#czapkizgłów @MicJONES

•

KRILL: Panie Barnes, czy chciałby pan coś dodać, zanim przysięgli rozpoczną naradę?

BARNES [potrząsa głową; z wahaniem]: T-tak. Zrobiłem — nawet jeśli Hydra zabrała mnie — wypaczyła mnie — i odebrała mi wszelką wolność wyboru, to i tak były moje ręce i moja twarz i mój, mój, mój mózg, które robiły te rzeczy. Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie odpokutować za nie, nawet jeśli bym chciał. Chcę. Nie umiem wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo. _[drżącym głosem]_ Ale zabijałem. Zabijałem ludzi na długo zanim zrobiono ze mnie Zimowego Żołnierza. Zabijałem ludzi na wojnie, zabijałem w okopach i zabijałem dla SSR. Zabijałem ludzi dla rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych na długo zanim spadłem z tego pociągu w Alpach. Może — może jakaś część mnie była już bronią w momencie, kiedy na Brooklynie poszedłem zaciągnąć się do wojska.

_[niezrozumiałe]_

BARNES: Wiecie, mogłem wrócić do domu, po Azzano. Powiedzieli, „Byłeś torturowany, zwolnimy cię ze służby wojskowej i dostaniesz order za zasługi i nikt nie pomyśli, że jesteś słaby”. Chciałem się zgodzić. Boże, tak bardzo chciałem. Ale wtedy ten, ten dzieciak, z którym dorastałem, pewnie o nim słyszeliście — podszedł do mnie w pubie w Londynie i powiedział: „Będę dalej walczył i chcę cię u mojego boku, chcę żebyś walczył ze mną”. I wtedy odmowa nie wchodziła już w grę.

ROGERS [ściszonym głosem]: Buck, nie —

BARNES: Cicho bądź, Rogers, próbuję coś powiedzieć. Chodzi o to, że w czasie wojny ocaliłem tyłek temu smarkaczowi chyba z pięćdziesiąt razy. Zawsze byłem u jego boku, o krok za nim. Padałem z nóg i czasami myślałem że już nie wstanę, ale brnąłem dalej, wiedząc, że robię to, bo Steve mnie potrzebuje, _dosłownie_ potrzebuje mnie u swojego boku. Czułem, że żyję. Tylko w tym byłem naprawdę dobry — zawsze byłem w tym dobry — pilnowałem, żeby wyszedł cało z każdych tarapatów. Tylko w tym jestem dobry, wcale nie w strzelaniu ani rzucaniu nożem. Po prostu w pilnowaniu, żeby nie oberwał. A nie mogłem tego robić od 1944. Nawet to mi zabrali. _[pauza]_ Nie będę. Nie będę mówił wam, co macie myśleć. Bóg jeden wie, że żaden ze mnie dobry człowiek. Bóg jeden wie, że sam mam ochotę się zamknąć i zapomnieć o sobie. Ale dobrych ludzi nie ma wielu — a ja jednego znalazłem. Znalazłem tego smarkacza, który nie umiał uciec od bójki, całe dekady temu, najbardziej upartego smarkacza na Brooklynie. Łaziłem za nim już potem zawsze. Chyba chciałbym mieć szansę włóczyć się za nim znowu.

•

short stripes @flightrisk  
wierzę mu, wierzę mu #niewinny

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
No i Kap płacze. #ProcesJBB

•

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
Kap odmawia opuszczenia sali sądowej #ProcesJBB

too good for you @carterings  
właśnie odmówił, kiedy falcon wciskał mu do ręki kanapkę #procesjbb

commando #8 @ahowling  
2 godz 40 min. ile to może jeszcze potrwać? #procesjbb

too good for you @carterings  
@ahowling  pewnie coś pomiędzy 3 godz albo do usranej śmierci

•

Do: Nat [23:05]  
Pięć godzin. Jak tam dziennikarze na zewnątrz?

Od: Nat [23:06]  
Nie dają spokoju. Biorą historyków na wizję. Co ze Steve’em?

Do: Nat [23:06]  
Dalej nic nie je. Mówi, że skoro Barnes nie może to on też nie

Do: Nat [23:07]  
Barnes też wygląda mizernie

Do: Nat [23:09]  
Myślisz, że go puszczą?

Od: Nat [23:14]  
Nie wiem.

Od: Nat [23:31]  
Wracam. Chcesz coś?

Do: Nat [23:32]  
Te pierożki z knajpy naprzeciwko

Do: Nat [23:32]  
? Poproszę

Od: Nat [23:45]  
Przyniosę ci kawę

Do: Nat [23:45]  
:) :)

•

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
15 min od momentu, kiedy Kap i JBB patrzyli na siebie #ProcesJBB

commando #8 @ahowling  
@rogerthat czekali 90 jebanych lat

too good for you @carterings  
CHYBA KAP WŁAŚNIE WYSZEPTAŁ „KOCHAM CIĘ” #PROCESJBB

commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings NO JAK NIC

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@ahowling @carterings ALE CZY WIDZIELIŚCIE REAKCJĘ JBB

too good for you @carterings  
@rogerthat @ahowling pękło mi serce

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
@carterings @ahowling Jezu, ludzie, dajcie im się przytulić

The New York Times @nytimes  
Tłum na Times Square wstrzymuje oddech przez ogłoszeniem wyroku w #ProcesZŻ (Zdjęcie: Christopher Allen/NYT) nyti.ms/1pYr9ti

TIME.com @TIME  
SONDA: Czy sierż. Barnes powinien zostać uniewinniony? ti.me/1t3tFXM

•

Okiem historyka: Kapitan Ameryka, Bucky Barnes i teoria queer

Jean Luther

**Q** : Pani Krantz, jest pani jedną z autorek niezwykle kontrowersyjnej publikacji pt. _Kapitan Ameryka i teoria queer: narracje heroiczne_ , która została napisana w roku 1999 i ponownie spopularyzowana w 2010 po ataku na Nowy Jork. Pani książka była jedną z pierwszych, które sugerowały, że związek Kapitana Ameryki i jego najlepszego przyjaciela Bucky’ego Barnesa mógł nie być tak platoniczny, jak się ludziom zdawało. Z tego powodu była nazywana, i tutaj cytuję, niestosowną, obraźliwą, a nawet oszczerczą — a, jak się okazało w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, nie myliła się pani tak bardzo! Czy czuje się pani zrehabilitowana po potwierdzeniu pani teorii?

**Krantz** : „Zrehabilitowana” nie jest tu najlepszym określeniem. Interpretacja historyczna to bardzo często zabawa w zgadywanie, wie pani, a nasze zainteresowanie tematem było czysto akademickie. Nie pisałyśmy o plotkach dla tabloidu. Jest wielka różnica między zakładaniem, że dana postać historyczna była takiej czy innej orientacji seksualnej w celu ukazania danego okresu historycznego z innej perspektywy, a który to okres zazwyczaj jest definiowany jego konserwatywnymi, akceptowalnymi aspektami a spekulowania na temat orientacji seksualnej i prywatnych spraw żyjącej osoby publicznej, która nie prosiła o tego typu zainteresowanie. Ale oczywiście postaci historyczne powstające z martwych to rzadkość — dzięki bogu, bo inaczej nie mielibyśmy pracy. Przyznam jednak, że z pewną dozą satysfakcji obserwuję moich kolegów i koleżanki po fachu, którzy zaciekle zarzucali nam „kuriozalną agendę” — widzi pani, dobrze pamiętam ich słowa — i teraz gorączkowo próbują się z tego wykręcać.

**Q** : Jak skomentuje pani tę część opinii publicznej, która mniej więcej w ciągu ostatniej doby wystosowała internetową petycję o pozbawienie Kapitana Ameryki jego tytułu i kampanię na Twitterze w ramach hasztagu #CzyMożemyMuUfać?

**Krantz** : Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Jest to, co też nie zaskakuje, absurdalne. Kapitan Ameryka jest Kapitanem Ameryką bez względu na jego orientację. Niektórym trudno będzie się pogodzić z faktem, że Steve Rogers był zawsze — powiedzmy na razie, że niehetero: 

to najogólniejsze określenie. Człowiek, którego wyczyny opiewają wszystkie podręczniki do historii zawsze kochał Bucky’ego Barnesa. Wielu ludziom będzie to trudno zaakceptować i pogodzić ze sobą kontrastujące tutaj stereotypy. Miejmy nadzieję, że to sprawi, że poddadzą w wątpliwość sposób, w jaki postrzegają żołnierzy, osoby LGBT i generalnie amerykańskie wartości. Może nawet niektórzy akademicy przestaną z definicji przyklejać postaciom historycznym etykietkę „hetero”.

**Q** : Czy wierzy pani, że Bucky Barnes nie popełnił zarzucanych mu czynów?

**Krantz** : Szczerze, wierzę. Patrząc na służbę militarną Barnesa w latach 1943-1945, trudno mi uwierzyć, że mógł dobrowolnie zdradzić swój kraj albo Steve’a Rogersa — albo pamięć o Steve’ie Rogersie, jak byłoby w tym przypadku. Przez siedemdziesiąt lat trzymaliśmy Bucky’ego Barnesa na piedestale jako symbol bezgranicznej lojalności, a przez te siedem dekad był więziony na tej właśnie ziemi i torturowany w makabryczny sposób. Zasługuje na nasze współczucie i dobroć. Z pewnością nie zasługuje bycia oskarżonym o zdradę stanu czy o działalność terrorystyczną. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że ława przysięgłych to rozumie.

**Q** : Czy będzie pani dalej pisać o życiu Kapitana Ameryki, skoro pojawią się nowe informacje?

**Krantz** : Ciekawość naukowca by tego chciała, ale nie chcę dalej umieszczać w centrum uwagi któregokolwiek z tych panów. Ale jeśli tylko jeden lub obu z nich będzie chciało udzielić wywiadu lub opowiedzieć o ich wspólnej historii, mam nadzieję, że wiedzą, że Alison [Cooper, współautorka książki _Kapitan Ameryka i teoria queer: narracje heroiczne_ , przyp. ed.] i ja, że chętnie — że chętnie posłuchamy!

WIĘCEJ NA SMITHSONIANMAG.COM

•

Laura B. Castellano @LBCastellano  
Do wszystkich, którzy chcą wyrzucić Kapa z Avengerów: przestańcie. #CzyMożemyMuUfać

Laura B. Castellano @LBCastellano  
#CzyMożemyMuUfać Ufacie ex-agentce KGB, byłemu producentowi broni, agresywnemu zielonemu kolesiowi—

Laura B. Castellano @LBCastellano  
#CzyMożemyMuUfać —żeby was bronilo, ale już nie kolesiowi niehetero (gej? bi? nieważne), nawet jeśli—

Laura B. Castellano @LBCastellano  
#CzyMożemyMuUfać —wczoraj czciliście ziemię po której stąpał. Kap nikogo nie „okłamał”. Nie jest nam nic winien. Pamiętajcie.

•

_"— ...tak, Shauna, tutaj w Virginii jest kilka minut po pierwszej w nocy i przysięgli debatują nad wyrokiem od siedmiu godzin. Oczywiście sprawa nie jest łatwa i kiedy oskarżenie i obrona wygłosiły mowy końcowe, myślę, że można powiedzieć, że żadna ze stron nie przedstawiła argumentów, które by przechyliły szalę na korzyść jednej ze stron. Obrona, jak wiemy, utrzymywała, że tortury i pranie mózgu, których James Barnes był rzekomo ofiarą przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat, zwalniają go z odpowiedzialności za zarzucane mu zbrodnie, w tym z zarzutu zdrady stanu i sześćdziesięciu trzech udokumentowanych zabójstw. Argument obrony, opierający się na tym, że Barnes był zmuszany do popełniania tych morderstw przez organizację znaną jako Hydra, może doprowadzić do oczyszczenia ze wszystkich zarzutów, jeśli przysięgli uznają tę argumentację._

_Ale oskarżenie podważało tę linię obrony i przebieg procesu został zakłócony przez niespodziewane wyznanie miłości Steve’a Rogersa do sierżanta Barnesa. Słyszeliśmy skrajnie różne opinie od obecnych na sali sądowej, a nasz Twitter cały czas zalewają nowe tweety — w tym momencie nie jest jasne, czy opinia publiczna poprze kapitana Rogersa po nieoczekiwanym ujawnieniu swojej orientacji. Wielu uważa, że podobne wyznanie Zimowego Żołnierza w trakcie składania zeznań było tylko żebraniem o współczucie opinii publicznej. W tym momencie, hasztagi #niewinny i #winny znajdują się w światowych trendach — jakakolwiek będzie decyzja sądu i tak wielu ludzi będzie niezadowolonych — czekaj — Shauna, na sali sądowej chyba coś się dzieje. Tak, chyba przysięgli wracają._

•

KRILL: Panie i panowie przysięgli, czy jesteście gotowi ogłosić werdykt?

PRZEWODNICZĄCA ŁAWY PRZYSIĘGŁYCH: Jesteśmy, Wysoki Sądzie.

KRILL: Proszę zatem o wyrok, pani Przewodnicząca.

PRZEWODNICZĄCA ŁAWY PRZYSIĘGŁYCH: W sprawie Stany Zjednoczone przeciwko Jamesowi Buchananowi Barnesowi pod zarzutem zdrady stanu rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych uznajemy oskarżonego za niewinnego.

_[zamieszanie]_

PRZEWODNICZĄCA ŁAWY PRZYSIĘGŁYCH: Pod zarzutem działalności terrorystycznej na szkodę obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych uznajemy oskarżonego za niewinnego. Pod zarzutem sześćdziesięciu trzech zabójstw uznajemy oskarżonego za —

_[pauza]_

PRZEWODNICZĄCA ŁAWY PRZYSIĘGŁYCH: niewinnego.

_[wrzawa]_

•

The Associated Press @AP  
Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Sierż. James Buchanan Barnes oczyszczony z wszystkich zarzutów apne.ws/1as8UOz

•

Do: Nat [01:28]  
wypuścili go.

•

too good for you @carterings  
UNIEWINNIONY, WOLNY, DZIĘKI BOGU

commando #8 @ahowling  
jbb wygląda jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
jasna cholera Kap właśnie przeskoczył przez barierkę

commando #8 @ahowling  
@rogerthat czy kogoś to dziwi w końcu czekali tak. długo.

too good for you @carterings  
CZY ONI

commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings NAWET JESZCZE NIE ROZKULI JBB

commando #8 @ahowling  
@carterings o. mój. boże.

boy from brooklyn @rogerthat  
Więc. To się stało. pic.twitter.com/1afs8WEx5p

•

Portret Jamesa Barnesa z czasów wolności

Eileen Winters

Dziś James „Bucky” Barnes, znany też jako Zimowy Żołnierz, został oczyszczony z wszystkich zarzutów. Werdykt, choć zaskakujący, był mniej niespodziewany niż wydawałby się na początku procesu, w czasie którego wyszło na jaw okrucieństwo Hydry w stosunku do pana Barnesa, przez kilkadziesiąt lat zmuszanego do bycia żywą bronią.

Gdy pan Barnes opuszczał gmach sądu, wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż podczas składania zeznań, kiedy to z drżeniem wysłuchaliśmy przerażających opisów tortur. Z uśmiechem wpatruje się w kapitana Steve’a Rogersa, najlepszego przyjaciela od dzieciństwa i głównego świadka obrony. Drugiego dnia procesu byliśmy świadkami miłosnego wyznania ze strony pana Rogersa, na które pan Barnes odpowiedział podobną deklaracją uczuć. Pan Rogers trzyma pana Barnesa za rękę — lewą, czyli tę, którą potraktowano jak broń i skonfiskowano na czas procesu. Przyglądając się tej parze, trudno jest uwierzyć, że to ich sprzeczka tak zdewastowała autostradę południowo-wschodnią i Triskelion.

Obaj panowie odmawiają rozmowy z prasą — „Potrzebuje odpoczynku”, mówi pan Rogers zdecydowanym tonem, obejmując ramieniem pana Barnesa, zupełnie jakby go osłaniał. „Potrzebny mu ciepły posiłek i rozmowa z rodziną, której nie widział od siedemdziesięciu lat”. Pan Rogers, trzymając rękę na plecach pana Barnesa, pomaga mu wsiąść na tył samochodu. Za kierownicą siedzi Natasha Romanov, współpracowniczka Rogersa.

Żaden z panów nie skomentował ich zdjęcia, które obiegło już cały świat. Gdy pan Rogers przeskoczył przez bramkę i pocałował pana Barnesa, ktoś z obecnych na sali uchwycił ten moment na zdjęciu i opublikował na twitterze. Sam tweet został szybko usunięty, ale kopie raz udostępnionego zdjęcia dalej krążą po sieci i raczej z niej nie znikną. Niektórzy nazywają zdjęcie „hańbiącym” i żądają wniesienia zarzutów o obrazę moralności, ale inni są nim zdecydowanie bardziej uradowani. 

„Kochali się w sobie od tak dawna, to od razu widać w ich mowie ciała”, mówi Stephanie Katz, studentka sztuk wizualnych na Uniwersytecie w Virginii. „Myślę, że to cudowne, że jako kraj dojrzeliśmy do tego, aby im pozwolić na tę chwilę”.

WIĘCEJ NA NYTIMES.COM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki:  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali! Jeśli podobało się Wam to opowiadanie, [zostawcie kudosa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905/chapters/5071058) na oryginale :)  
> Od autorek:  
> Dziękujemy za wszystkie komentarze i wsparcie. Wspaniale się nam to pisało i cudownie jest wiedzieć, że Wam się miło czytało ♥  
> A ZATEM. Dla tych, którzy chcieli, żeby pewien link do Twittera był prawdziwy - poniżej linki do cudnych fanartów.  
> \- autorstwa [nursethalia](http://www.miyadraws.com/post/98950016226/done-for-radialarch-and-nuitdenovembres-courtroom)  
> \- autorstwa [cptsmallass](http://cptsmallass.tumblr.com/post/98987630720/neither-of-them-commented-on-the-picture-of-them)


End file.
